Replay
by Lady Hito
Summary: After taking a concoction to change her back into a human, Seras has moved on with her life, marrying and starting a family. But Alucard can't stand life or rather, death, without his fledgling, so he embarks on a journey to find her. If she can remember.
1. Disobeying Integra

**A/N: Hi, everyone! This is my first Hellsing fanfic, though I already have an idea for another...just won't start on it until I'm completely done with this one. It prevents me from getting favorites. XD Like what happened last time I did something like that...but that's all in the past, I'm through with multi-tasking! Oh, oops...pushes food aside XD Anyway, I wish you a happy reading experience!**

**By the way, I have this taking place after the anime series, I haven't read the manga, so if I don't get some things in, it's not my fault. So if you haven't exactly finished the series (manga or anime) then the first few chapters will be okay to read, as there won't be too much of Seras' memories. Those'll come later.**

**

* * *

**

Replay  
**A Hellsing Fanfiction  
****By Miss MishL  
Chapter One**

"It all works out quite well, don't you think, Victoria? Victoria?"

Victoria Seras (or better known as Seras Victoria) snapped out of her temporary daydream. "Ah, y-yes."

Clarissa Vaughn, Seras's mother-in-law, pursed her thin lips. "You've been dazing off too many times today, Victoria."

Seras sighed. "I know. I've just..."

"I hope you don't find motherhood to be overwhelming."

"Oh, no!" Seras laughed. "No, no. I love my daughter very much. And...my son too, of course." She set her hand on her stomach.

Clarissa smiled. "Good. When shall you bring Natalia to visit?"

"Hmm...perhaps tomorrow?" Seras murmured, scanning her mental calendar.

"That should be well." Clarissa nodded. "I assume you'll be coming around mid-afternoon?"

Seras nodded as well. "Of course. Antony will be coming, too, I'm sure."

"Oh, Antony...I haven't seen him in a while. How is work for him?"

"Quite well. He's been promoted to vice president." Seras proclaimed proudly.

"Has he now? That's wonderful. How I miss him...I can't wait to see all three of you tomorrow."

Seras stood, smiling. "We can't wait either. I've had a nice afternoon, Clarissa. Sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." She embraced her mother-in-law and proceeded to where the sleek black sedan awaited to take her back to her large mansion.

* * *

"You saw my mother today?" 

"Yes." Seras took a sip of the red wine. "She seems to be doing better, despite being in a wheelchair. By the way, we're visiting her tomorrow. How was - "

"We're visiting grandma tomorrow?" Natalia, Seras's and Antony's four year-old daughter, eagerly asked. Natalia was almost the mirror image of her mother, with only her father's ice blue eyes marking their difference. Her short golden hair was up in short pigtails.

Seras and Antony smiled at her.

"Yes, sweetheart, we are." Seras replied.

Antony nodded. "Of course, Nattie-wattie. Don't interrupt your mother next time, though, okay?"

Natalia nodded. "Sorry, mommy."

"That's alright." Seras finished off her wine. "Finish your dinner, sweetheart."

Natalia pouted. "I'm full."

"Okay, then." Seras went to take her daughter's half-empty plate away.

"One more bite." Antony quickly cut in. He and Seras exchanged looks.

"Do I have to?" Natalia crossed her arms across her chest. She looked imploringly up at her mother.

Antony glanced over at Seras. "She's just as stubborn as you!" He chuckled.

Seras joined in his laughter. "Of course. That's how I know she's my daughter." She turned back to Natalia. "Listen to your father and take one more bite, sweetie. Then you may go."

Natalia reluctantly complied, picking up her fork.

"So you mean the fact that she looks almost exactly like yourself isn't enough to confirm that she's your daughter?" Antony raised an eyebrow, amusement in his pale eyes.

"Oh...quiet!" Seras took their plates into the kitchen. "Go get ready for bed, Natalia!" She called over her shoulder. "I'll come out and read you a bedtime story after your father and I are done with the dishes!"

An excited squeal came from the dining room, followed by the soft thumping footsteps of Natalia, running off to bed.

Antony entered the kitchen carrying the two empty wine glasses. "You're such a good mother." He murmured, nuzzling her neck and wrapping his arms around her after placing the glasses carefully in the dishwasher.

Seras grinned. "Oh, so I'm a good mother, but not a good wife?" She muttered jokingly.

Antony chuckled softly. "I think the fact that you're a good wife goes without saying, though, don't you agree?"

"Perhaps." Seras set the dishwasher. "So how was work?"

"It was an uneventful day."

"Really?"

"Yes. I wish I had taken the day off."

"What, and gone to see your mother with me?" Seras grinned.

"I...might've. If I had taken the day off."

"Well, you're definitely taking the day off tomorrow. No excuses." Seras wiped her hands on a dishtowel. "Your mother misses you very much, and she can't wait to see you and Natalia again."

"It hasn't been that long, has it?"

"Antony, you haven't visited her in months. And Natalia hasn't been there in two weeks. I think you owe her at least one visit."

Antony sighed. "You're right. Don't worry, I'll call in tomorrow."

"Good." Seras gave her husband a quick peck on the lips before proceeding up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom. "Sweetie?" She peered into the large pink room.

"I got ready for bed, just like you told me to, mommy!" Natalia beamed.

Seras laughed. "That's right." She walked into the room. "Now, let's see...what story shall I tell you tonight?"

"Can you tell me the story about Cinderella?"

"Sure." Seras sat on the edge of the queen-sized bed. "Once upon a time..."

* * *

Alucard strode through the evening streets of the quiet suburb, returning every odd look with a glare through his tinted spectacles. 

"Such a lovely night." He murmured. "Where are you, Police Girl? You should be out enjoying such a night."

His tall lanky shadow fell over almost every citizen in the setting sun, causing them to cower in fear.

He could feel Seras's presence, but could not find her anywhere in the passing crowds.

Alucard knew that his master, Integra, would be disappointed in him if she were to ever discover where he was, and what he was up to.

"She's not worth it, Alucard." He remembered her saying. "She left of her own accord. You will not follow her."

"My apologies, master." A light breeze fluttered through, gently causing his cloak to flutter along with it.

_I will find you, Police Girl._

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R! Any comments are welcome, especially constructive comments. Flamers - go ahead and flame away.I just won't care.**


	2. Encounter

**A/N:** Happy St. Patrick's Day, everyone! I hope you all wore your green! ;-)

I was surprised to get 10 reviews for chapter one! I expected only two, and got five times as many! Much thanks to those who've reviewed:

-demmie  
-Westland  
-Runemeister  
-FaeriesDrkDesire  
-Pocky-luvah  
-Atikkin  
-Revlofantasy666  
-BeckyKai4Eva  
-deathsangel666  
-AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff

As promised, here is chapter two of "Replay."

* * *

**Replay  
A Hellsing Fanfiction  
****By Lady Hito  
Chapter Two**

Seras was only halfway through the story, where Cinderella was at the ball, when she heard soft, deep breathing sounds from Natalia. Sighing, Seras carefully slid off the bed, as to not disturb her daughter's sleep. She gingerly tucked the comforter around her daughter's small form, turning off the light on her way out.

Seras settled onto her bed, where Antony already lay.

"Is she asleep?" Antony murmured sleepily, wrapping his arms around his wife and pulling her closer.

"Fell asleep midway through the story." Seras snuggled into his chest.

"What story?"

"Cinderella."

"Again?" Antony laughed quietly.

Seras smiled in the darkness. "Yes, again."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Night."

"Good night."

* * *

"How many more months again?" Clarissa eagerly asked the following afternoon. 

"Less than eight more, mother." Antony smiled.

"Have you decided on a name?"

"Of course." Seras walked back to where mother and son were sitting, Natalia's hand in her own. "We're still pondering, though."

"What names have you come up with?"

"I'd like for him to be named Vincent." Seras gracefully sat, setting Natalia on Antony's lap.

"And you, Antony?" Clarissa turned expectantly to her son.

"I'd prefer something like Leon."

Seras rolled her eyes. "I would not prefer to have my son named after lions."

"And I would not prefer to have my son named something like Vincent."

"Oh, what is wrong with a name meaning 'conquering?'"

Clarissa sighed. "Such children. Why not use both?"

Both heads swiveled over to face her.

"Oh...yes. That's a dandy idea." Seras murmured thoughtfully.

"Yes...I can't believe we didn't think of that before!"

"I can certainly believe it." Clarissa snapped. "If that is how all naming conversations go for you two, then it's no wonder you never thought of using both names!"

They grinned sheepishly.

"I shall name him for you. Vincent Leon Vaughn."

"Why not Leon Vincent?" Antony argued.

Clarissa gave her son a death glare, causing him to gulp and shut his mouth.

"Vincent Leon Vaughn." Seras softly repeated. Her face broke into a wide smile. "I like it! Vincent Leon, Vincent Leon...it's perfect, isn't it, Antony?"

Antony smiled warmly at his wife's enthusiasm. "Of course. Vincent Leon it is."

* * *

"Sweet dreams, Natalia." Seras murmured, quietly closing the door behind her. 

She wearily strode back to the master bedroom, slipping in under the covers gratefully.

"A difficult night?" Antony asked.

Seras nodded. "I had to tell her two stories tonight."

"Mm..."

"...Antony?" Seras asked, after a moment of silence.

"Yes?"

"Do you think our son...will look like you?"

Antony chuckled. "I sure hope so!"

Seras grinned. "He'd be very handsome, then."

"Of course he would be."

"Very modest, I see." Seras giggled.

"Well, anyhow, I hope he will have your intense blue eyes, Victoria."

"Me too." Seras gave her husband a soft peck on the lips. "Good night."

"Night."

* * *

Seras's blue eyes snapped open in the darkness of the room. Something wasn't right. She felt her stomach. No, that wasn't it. 

She sat up, looking out the window at the moon, shining a brilliant shade of crimson. She scurried out of bed, careful not to disturb Antony, and grabbed her silk robe on the way out of the room. She hurried down the hallway to Natalia's room. "Sweetheart?" She called softly into the room, striding over to the side of the bed.

To her horror, Seras saw no body laying there, the blankets askew.

"Natalia?" A shiver of fear shuddered through her body. "NATTIE?" She turned and ran down the carpeted steps, her eyes holding onto the moon's crimson gaze. She swung open the front door and hurried out onto the lush green lawn. "Nattie!" She called out.

Seras ran past the gates of her home, toward the suburban streets, tripping several times. She didn't care that she wasn't wearing any shoes - she would worry about that later.

Seras ran with a hand over her stomach. All this tripping would not do her baby any good. She could only hope he was alright...and that Natalia was alright.

"Nattie!" Her cries became more desperate, more urgent. "Nattie!"

And there, just ahead, stood a tall figure dressed in red clothing, Natalia's small form reaching to just his knees beside him.

* * *

It was just like another night of searching - another night with no results. But as midnight drew nearer, Alucard could tell that tonight would be it - the night when he would finally be reunited with his fledging. 

And as if in response to his thoughts, a small blonde figure came running toward him.

Alucard halted his steps as the figure reached him and began tugging on his cloak.

"Excuse me, sir, are you looking for someone?" Her voice...so much like his fledging's. She was almost an exact replica, if it weren't for her pale blue eyes.

He almost wanted to reply, "Yes. I'm looking for you." But he knew that it was not his Police Girl. He merely stared down at the little girl. She couldn't be more than four or five years of age. What was she doing out here, at this time of the night?

"Nattie!"

Alucard knew exactly who it was, just from her voice. "Police Girl." He murmured once she came into view. It was her, alright. The same golden hair, the same intense blue eyes before he had turned her, the same stubborn and determined aura.

But her scent told him this: she was no longer a virgin.

This realization made Alucard rather angry. Who dared to violate his fledging? His lips curled back into a growl, the thought leading to many violent thoughts, thoughts of himself angrily ripping apart –

"N-nattie, come here!" Her voice shook somewhat with...fear? Why would she fear him?

"Mommy, this sir is looking for someone." The little girl toddled back into her mother's arms.

"Hush, Nattie." Seras stood and tilted her head upwards to return Alucard's stare. "Who are - "

"I think you know who I am...Police Girl." Alucard interrupted, standing still.

Seras's eyes widened. That name - that nickname - why was it so familiar? She shook the thought away. "I think you have the wrong - "

"I don't." Alucard responded, once again cutting her off. _Humans...such vulnerable minds._

Seras gritted her teeth. "It's rather rude to interrupt others. I'd like it if you would let me at least finish a sentence, rather than predict what I'm about to say."

Alucard smirked, much to Seras's confusion. "Very well, then, Police Girl."

Seras glared at him. Here he was, a stranger, calling her 'Police Girl' and not once relenting in his intense gaze, rudely cutting her off at first, and now acting so polite.

Who was he?

"I'm surprised you've forgotten so quickly."

Seras bit her lip. "I've forgotten nothing."

Alucard's lips curled into one of his insane grins. "We'll see about that, my young fledging."

"Fledging?" Seras's eyes widened yet again. "What do you - " She was once again interrupted, this time by Alucard's maniacal laughter as he slipped away into the night.

* * *

**A/N:**Our favorite vampire enters! Haha. As always, please R&R! 


	3. Visit To the Hospital

**A/N: Whoo-hoo, spring break! XD You guys have no idea how much fun I'm going to have this week, typing up future chapters for "Replay"...especially now that my parents have botched the idea of driving to California.**

**Just a quickie little note, I've come up with an update schedule (although most of you can already guess what it is). I'll hopefully be updating every Friday night (Pacific timezone).**

**Thanks to my new reviewers for your great reviews:**

**-Denekrad  
-FlameFire  
-Nagini the Moon Goddes  
-redrum and wine  
-Kitsune Sam**

**And, of course, thanks to my very first reviewers. I love you all!**

**

* * *

**

Replay  
A Hellsing Fanfiction  
By Lady Hito  
Chapter 3

"I need to see the doctor."

"What is it, Victoria?"

"Antony, just let me go see the doctor!" All the color had drained from Seras's face.

"Can't you wait until next week? That's when you're scheduled. My mother is expecting us soon."

"Antony, I think...I think our son is dead." Seras whispered the last word, as if it were forbidden.

Antony's eyes widened. "What - "

"Damn it, Antony, take me to see the doctor!"

"Of course, let me call for the car." He reached to press the button on the intercom.

"There's no time! Just drive me yourself!"

Antony nodded and quickly strode outside to fetch a car.

"Mommy?"

Seras whirled around to face her daughter. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"You look sad. Where are you and daddy going?"

"To the hospital, sweetie. And I'm not sad." Seras forced a smile. "Don't worry about me. Pierre will drive you to your grandmother's, okay? Daddy and I will be back soon."

Natalia nodded. "Okay!" She smiled, giving her mother a hug. "I'll wait!"

"Yeah. Yeah." Seras hugged her daughter back, and lifted her up. "C'mon, I'll take you out to the car."

"Will you come to grandma's house too?" Natalia inquired as they made their way down the steps to the driveway.

"Of course, of course. We'll see you there, Nattie." Seras kissed her daughter's forehead and placed her inside the black sedan. "Put your seatbelt on."

Natalia did as she was told and waved at her mother before the door was shut.

"Take good care, Miss Victoria." Pierre spoke, standing at the driver's door.

Seras nodded. "Thank you, Pierre."

"And take good care of Sir Vincent Leon, as well." Pierre winked, his statement causing her to smile slightly.

"Thank you. Drive safely."

"You tell Sir Antony to do the same." Pierre nodded once and slid into the driver's side.

Seras watched them drive away and then proceeded to the other black sedan, where Antony was waiting.

"Ready?" Antony asked as Seras slipped into the passenger seat.

"Yes. Go. Hurry."

* * *

A miscarriage? Seras began to cry. Her son...Vincent Leon...gone. Her tears of grief turned to bitter droplets of anger, hatred of herself.

"Victoria, it's alright." Antony soothed.

"No! It's not!" Seras cried. "He's..." She trailed off weakly.

"Can you give us a moment?" Antony asked the doctor patiently standing by the door.

"Of course." She nodded and disappeared through the white door.

"It's alright, Victoria. We can still have another baby. There's still time."

"But...it won't be the same!"

"Hush, Victoria. Of course it will."

"What if we end up having another daughter? Then what?"

"Then we'll raise her together. Like we did Natalia."

"It's all my fault." Seras whispered, wanting so much to drive everyone away from her horrible self.

"No." Antony argued firmly. "No, Victoria, don't you ever say that."

"But, Antony, I - "

"You were only being a good mother and going after Natalia. Do not blame yourself for what happened."

"Don't you care?"

"Of course I care! I was so excited to have a son." Antony's voice held sadness. "I wanted to teach him...so many things."

Silence surrounded them for a few peaceful moments.

Seras's sobs quieted, and her sniffles were all that interrupted the silence. "I don't deserve you." She finally said, in a low voice.

"I think it's the other way around." Antony replied softly.

They shared a soft kiss, gentle, before a knock came at the door.

"Come in." Antony called.

The doctor appeared inside the room again. "I am very sorry for your loss, Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn. But now, we must think about operating."

"To take the baby out?" Seras murmured.

The doctor nodded. "Yes."

"Now?"

"No. There isn't an operating room ready until tomorrow. The board's pretty busy today."

"Very well. We'll come back tomorrow then."

"I think you should just stay overnight." The doctor suggested. "We might operate early in the morning."

Seras nodded. "Alright. Antony, you go on home."

Antony looked bewildered. "No, Victoria, I must stay."

"No." Seras shook her head stubbornly. "Natalia is waiting for you at Clarissa's estate. Go and take her home. I'll be fine here. Really."

"We'll call you immediately if something comes up." The doctor assured.

Antony hesitated, then nodded somewhat reluctantly. He kissed Seras's forehead. "I'll be here tomorrow. Along with Natalia."

Seras nodded. "Antony?" She called as he started to walk out. "I love you."

He turned back and smiled. "I love you too."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Alucard watched from nearby as Antony, whom he discovered to be his fledging's husband, stepped into a black sedan and drove off.

He knew what was going on from listening in on Seras's thoughts. A miscarriage...too bad. Although Alucard was somewhat...glad.

He felt a tug on his mind and knew immediately what that meant - Integra was wondering where he was. He let her voice filter through.

"Alucard, where the hell are you? You better not be chasing after that fledging of yours! Get back here right now! And don't you dare pretend not to hear me!"

The connection was cut after. What a stubborn master he had. Alucard smirked.

"I apologize, master. But you'll just have to wait a little longer for me." He knew Integra well enough to know that the young Hellsing would be able to deal without him for just a bit longer. She was strong, and definitely not a quitter, if he remembered correctly. But, should anything arise, Walter would be there to protect her.

Besides, if he could just bring Seras's mind and heart back to serving the Hellsing organization, then his master would be somewhat relieved. Not that she'd show it.

Alucard jumped down to the ground weightlessly, striding confidently over to the sliding doors of the hospital. He would get Seras back tonight, no doubt. It might take an hour or so, but he would.

He entered the hospital like a normal citizen would, walking over to the reception desk.

The receptionist that sat there smiled up at him, despite his rather intimidating stature. "Hello, sir. How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Seras Victoria." Alucard replied. "I believe she's in room...317."

"Hmm, let me check for you." The young brunette receptionist tapped away at the keys on the computer. She frowned after a few clicks. "That's odd. We don't seem to have a Seras Victoria."

"Victoria Vaughn, then." Alucard lazily leaned against the high counter, remembering that Seras had changed her surname to that of her husband's.

More tapping. More clicking.

"There we go." The receptionist smiled. "Seems you were one room off. It's room 316, sir. Up three levels."

But Alucard was already heading over to the elevators, after a quick tipping of his hat to the receptionist. Seeing the crowd already accumulated at the elevators, he decided to head for the stairs instead.

He took the steps two at a time rather easily, encountering a few medical students along the way. Some would smile and say a quick greeting, while others would just stare, and even others would simply hurry past without a glance. Nevertheless, the No Life King continued up until he reached a landing with a door marking the third floor.

Slipping quietly through the door, he followed the scent of his fledging to the room marked with "316" to the side of the doorway. His hand was on the doorknob, ready to twist it open, when a voice behind him stopped him.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm afraid that the family of the patient in that room has requested that no one but members of their family be let in."

Alucard turned his head back to look at the nurse. "And what makes you think I'm not part of their family?"

The nurse still looked skeptical, so Alucard dug into her mind, altering things here and there, causing her to blink several times confusedly before cheerfully replying, "Don't keep too long!" And walking away.

_Now that she's out of the way…_

Alucard slowly opened the door of room 316 and entered.

* * *

**A/N: As usual, please review!**


	4. Wishful Thinking

**A/N: An update, as promised. I'll be honest with you guys...I have a pretty bad case of writer's block. However! Do not fret...I'm going to take the advice of someone and just sit and type. I already know how I'm going to end it. I'm thinking of having two different endings, as I do not think the ending I had planned for this would be satisfying enough for some. So...yes.**

**Thanks to my new reviewers:**

**-Taraka Dasmascus  
-HeavensaznangelX (I've been bugging her to read my fanfic for a while...XD She's my best friend in real life, so she couldn't ignore me. XP)**

**And of course, many thanks to my usual reviewers. You guys have no idea how entertaining it is to read your reviews...and Denekrad, feel free to send Alucard over...I need a distraction. ;-) Actually, I don't. But...shhhh...**

**

* * *

**

Replay  
A Hellsing Fanfiction  
By Lady Hito  
Chapter Four

After Antony had left, and the nurses had stopped fussing over her, Seras lay on her side, staring out the window at the inky night sky, glittering with thousands of brilliant speckles, stars. The moon, she observed, was now its usual bright white, no longer the crimson color it was just the night before, when she had encountered that tall, strange man.

Just the night before. Was it really that recent? Only 24 hours before was when she had met – no, she didn't really meet him…

Seras realized that she didn't even know his name. But he had said that she knew who he was, that she had somehow…forgotten him. _Forgotten_ was the word he had used. How could it be, that she could've forgotten someone? Seras frowned.

_I am not insane. Nor am I suffering from amnesia. I am Victoria Vaughn. I am not insane. Nor am I suffering from amnesia. I am Victoria Vaughn._ She kept thinking to herself. But the fifth time through that chanting thought, a question interrupted it.

_I am not insane. Nor am I suffering from amnesia…or am I? _Seras shook the thought away. "No." She whispered. "No…!"

A sliver of yellow light from behind her lit up the room, just for a quick moment, before she heard the door close and the room was once again dark, except for the pale moonlight washing in through the window.

Seras slowly turned her head back toward the door, but couldn't make out who it was.

And yet, somewhere deep in her subconscious, she knew. She knew who that tall, lanky shadow belonged to.

"A…" She began to say his name, but the moment she opened her mouth to do so, it slipped away from her mind's grasp, as if taunting her. "A…" She tried again, but still, it eluded her. She closed her eyes in frustration.

_I am not insane. I am not suffering from amnesia. I am Victoria Vaughn…_

…_Right?

* * *

_

Alucard returned Seras's stare, until her blue eyes closed in frustration. He could've sworn he heard her utter the first syllable of his name, but perhaps it was only wishful thinking on his part.

"Who are you?" He heard Seras whisper.

Alucard stood, silent, leaning against a wall.

Seras continued. "Every time I try to say your name, it falls out of reach. And...I think that if I could just know your name, I could remember."

Alucard remained silent. He tried to read Seras's thoughts, but her mind was in such turmoil, he could only make out bits and pieces of thoughts.

"You can remember. And when you do, you'll know where to find me." He turned to go.

"Wait!" Seras quickly sat. "Wait."

The No Life King turned back.

"Um..." She suddenly didn't know what to say. Feeling foolish, she merely shook her head. "Never mind."

Alucard's eyes traveled to the medical posters on the walls to his side, lingering there for a moment, waiting for her to say something else. When she didn't, he turned and walked out the door.

Perhaps tonight wasn't the night after all, the night when he would teleport off back to Hellsing manor with his Police Girl in tow.

But he would make sure that night would come soon.

* * *

"Victoria...Victoria...Victoria..." 

Seras opened her eyes groggily. "What - " She sleepily mumbled. She squinted against the rather bright hospital lighting.

"The surgery went well, Victoria." The kind doctor's face smiled down at her, although Seras could hardly see because of the light shining from behind the doctor. "You should recover fine. How do you feel?"

Seras licked her dry lips before talking. "Tired."

The doctor laughed. "Understandable."

"Where's Antony?"

"He just left to go pick up your daughter. Left you some pretty flowers before leaving, though." The doctor motioned toward the large bouquet of red roses at Seras' bedside.

Seras glanced over at the red petals of the roses, and was instantly reminded of the night before. The man in the red attire. The one whose name she could not recall.

"Alu..." She unconsciously whispered.

"Hm?" The doctor peered up from the clipboard she was holding.

"Oh, um, n-nothing." Seras hastily replied.

The doctor smiled. "Well, I'll send a nurse in with some water. You're probably pretty parched, am I right?"

Seras nodded. "Um, doctor?" She softly asked.

"Yes?"

"When can I leave?"

"Depending on how quickly you recover...as soon as tomorrow." The doctor patted Seras' hand. "I'll discharge you when I think you've recovered enough." She replaced the pen she was holding back into the pocket of her white coat. "I'll come check on you before I leave later on tonight."

Seras nodded again. "Thank you, doctor."

"Cheers, Victoria." The doctor closed the door behind her, and the room was blissfully silent.

Left alone, Seras was able to reflect on the events of the night before. Who was the strange man that she had now encountered twice? If she really did know him, as he had instilled upon her, then _how_ did she know him? Was he a distant - very distant, she thought - relative, a neighbor, a friend...a lover? Why did he insist that she had forgotten him? How did he know where she was, when she was thinking of him?

_"You can remember. When you do, you'll know where to find me."_

Those were his exact words. Of course, she had no idea what he was talking about, so that 'clue' - she supposed that was what it was - was wasted on her.

Drained, both physically and emotionally, Seras closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless rest.

* * *

"Hey, Victoria." 

"Antony." Seras smiled as Antony poked his head in through the door, Natalia at his heels.

"There's your mother, Nattie."

"Hi, mommy!"

Seras' smile grew wider. "Hi, sweetie."

Natalia ran up to the hospital bed, but was too short to peer at her mother. Turning to where her father was, she tugged on his pant leg and looked expectantly up at him.

"Hm?" Antony held his wife's hand while he gazed back down at his daughter. "Yes, Nattie-wattie?"

Her eyes grew more expectant, then she slowly became impatient, finally throwing her arms up in the air, a sign to be picked up.

"Ohhh, that's what you wanted." Antony laughed, hoisting her up.

Seras giggled. "Nattie, use your words next time, sweetheart."

"Yes, miss."

"How did the surgery go?" Antony murmured.

"The doctor says I should be able to go home by tonight, if she thinks I've recovered well." Seras quietly replied.

Antony nodded. "Good. It wasn't the same, sleeping alone last night."

Seras smiled. "It was kind of easy for me, actually. The anesthetics still hadn't worn off yet."

"Well, that makes me feel better." Antony commented sarcastically.

"Oh, shush." Seras giggled. "What, you want us to inject you with anesthetics so you can sleep every night?"

"Every night that you're not sleeping next to me."

Seras rolled her eyes. "So does Clarissa know...about the baby?"

Antony nodded. "I had to tell her. She wouldn't have stopped asking."

Seras sighed. "She probably hates me right now. I'm the evil witch who couldn't give her a grandson. Who _killed_ her to-be-grandson."

"Victoria, don't say that!" Antony frowned. "My mother was very accepting of the fact that you had a miscarriage. "

Seras averted her eyes. "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No, Victoria, that's really how she reacted."

"Right. Of course." Seras said, unconvinced.

A tense silence filled the air for a moment, before a knock came at the door and the doctor entered shortly after.

"Feeling better today, Victoria?" The doctor asked, smiling.

"Much better, thank you." Seras replied, returning the smile.

"Well, good. We'll be able to discharge you today."

"Now?" Seras eagerly asked.

The doctor nodded. "I've just signed your discharge papers. A nurse will be in with your clothes in just a moment."

"Thank you, doctor." Antony shook the doctor's hand.

"Yes, thank you." Seras shook the doctor's hand as well.

"You take good care, Victoria. You do the same, Mr. Vaughn. Hopefully, the next time you're here, I'll be performing a c-section on you." The doctor winked.

The couple laughed.

"Sure thing, doctor."

* * *

**A/N: Do review, please!**


	5. The First Step

**A/N: Here is chapter five! Good news this time - I broke that damn writer's block! Yay! Or...not. I tried to fit a bit of a romantic scene between our two favorite vampires (or, in this case, vampire and former vampire), but I couldn't, so that'll have to wait until the next chapter. :-P**

**Thanks to my new reviewers:**

**-opticshade  
-CaliginousFluff**

**And thanks to my usual reviewers, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

Replay  
A Hellsing Fanfiction  
By Lady Hito  
Chapter Five

"Can we play Go Fish, mommy?"

"Sure, sweetie, sure. Go get the cards." Seras absentmindedly said, resuming to stare into the crackling fireplace as soon as her daughter ran off.

Ever since she'd arrived home from the hospital, nothing seemed the same to her. It was as if something were missing. Her thoughts constantly wandered to her lost son, but mostly to the man in the red attire. What if she really wasn't whom she thought she was? It had already been two weeks since her stay in the hospital, and she wondered if he would still be waiting for her wherever it was he expected her to go to once she remembered his name.

His name…Seras was so sure that it was lingering somewhere at the edges of her memory, but it would never come, no matter how hard she tried to conjure it. She would try every moment she had alone to say his name, but no matter how hard her efforts were, she would always come up with the same two syllables: "Alu."

"Here you go!" Natalia had returned with the cards, and Seras reluctantly, yet at the same time gratefully, abandoned her thoughts.

_I need this reprieve._ She thought to herself as she shuffled the cards and proceeded to deal them. "Shall we start with five or seven cards today, Nattie?"

"I want five cards today, please." Natalia responded, ever so polite.

Seras smiled. "Alright." She dealt each of them five cards, and placed the remaining cards in between them on the glass table in a neat stack, face down.

And then it hit her.

"Can I start?" Natalia eagerly asked.

Seras, stunned at the realization that she had remembered it at last, merely nodded, too shocked to remind her daughter that it was "may," not "can."

"Do you have a three?" Natalia's voice sounded rather distant beneath the pounding beat of Seras' racing pulse.

"Alucard." She murmured.

"Mommy?" Natalia asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, um…a three? Yes, I have a three." Seras shook her head to clear up her mind, and focused back on the game. She pulled the three of clubs from her hand and handed it to her daughter, who smiled gleefully as she placed the pair of threes down on the table.

"Do you have a king?" Natalia continued her turn.

"I do not." Seras answered. "Go fish."

"Your turn!" Natalia exclaimed after adding a card to her hand.

"Do you have a nine?" Seras asked, though now her mind wandered as to where she would find the man.

Natalia shook her head, grinning. "Go fish!" She giggled.

Seras took the top card from the stack and placed it in her hand as Natalia proceeded to take her turn.

"Do you have a - "

"What's going on in here?" A voice filtered into the room.

Mother and daughter looked over at the doorway, where Antony stood.

"Playing cards without me? Now, now, that's not very polite, is it?"

Natalia giggled. "Sorry, daddy."

"That's alright." Antony sat on the rug in the middle of his daughter and wife. "May I join?"

"Yeah, but it's my turn." Natalia pointed out.

Antony laughed. "Alright, alright. How many cards are we starting out with?"

"Five!" Natalia answered, holding her cards in one hand and flashing her father five fingers with the other.

Antony grinned and took five cards for himself. He glanced at his unusually quiet wife. "Victoria? Are you still with us?"

"What?" Seras blinked several times before turning to her husband.

"You seem distracted." Antony frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Seras nodded. "Of course I'm okay." She forced a smile.

Antony seemed to believe her, and focused his gaze on his cards. "Now, whose turn was it?"

* * *

Seras found herself once again gazing out the window. She silently reprimanded herself. 

_Focus, Seras, focus!_

She sighed, resuming to chop up the vegetables she would be using for tonight's dinner. Then her mind began to stray again, back to the question of where she was to find this Alucard. Her hand slipped, and the knife sliced a thin line on her thumb.

"Damn!" Seras set the knife down on the cutting board and examined the cut. It wasn't deep, she was glad to see, but already, a single bubble of red blood began to surface from the small wound.

_I need to be more careful._ She frowned, a hand on the sink faucet. Then, as more blood began to form along the cut, she found her eyes focusing in on the blood, and she unconsciously brought her thumb up to her lips.

"Victoria?"

Seras gasped and snapped her hand away from her lips. "Antony!"

"Is everything alright?" Antony asked, curiously eyeing his wife.

"Oh, yes, I just...just cut myself." Seras turned the cold water on and stuck her thumb under it.

"That's not alright!" Antony cried, at her side in an instant. "Victoria! Let me see!"

"It's fine!" Seras hastily assured, grabbing a paper towel to press against the wound. "A bandage will do."

Antony was already reaching for the first-aid ointment and band-aid, securing it tightly around his wife's thumb.

"Thank you." Seras turned back to chopping the vegetables.

"What are you making?"

"You'll see."

"I'm going out for just a bit with Natalia, we'll be back soon."

"Alright." Seras gave her husband a quick kiss. "Have fun."

After the front door slammed shut, Seras wallowed in the blissful silence. It had been a while since she'd experienced such quiet in her home. She ceased the chopping of the carrot for a moment to gaze out at the beautiful sunset. She hadn't been able to fully enjoy one since entering motherhood.

A scene of a church at sunset flashed before her, and Seras gasped, taking a step back from the window.

She wanted to run, but where to? She couldn't recall seeing the church anywhere nearby. And besides, she had dinner to prepare.

But the young blonde soon found that she simply could not focus, not until she found that church.

_Why do you do this to me?_ She thought, closing her eyes. She envisioned the man in the red attire, Alucard. His tall stature made him intimidating, sure, but otherwise, he didn'tseem too dangerous. _Maybe I should go find him..._

And so she did, leaving a note on the table.

_"I've gone out for just a bit. There's stew on the stove, just heat it up for a few minutes. Don't wait for me._

_Victoria."_

* * *

Alucard watched as his former fledging stepped out of her large home, his lips curling back into a grin. 

"So you finally remember." He murmured, disappearing into the shadows to the place he knew she would come to.

As he walked on the familiar path to the church, memories flashed through his mind, memories of meeting his Police Girl and turning her. The church had been closed off ever since the night when Alucard had destroyed the foul vampire, so he had no worry about anyone barging in on a conversation he and Seras would be having.

Everything was set up, and the No Life King need only to stand and wait for his former fledging's arrival.

* * *


	6. Liz

**A/N: Well, against my better judgement, there's a bit of a romantic scene in this chapter. :-/ Honestly, I don't like it. It feels too rushed, but I'm short on time, and I want to get an update in on time for you all. Tell me whether or not you like it...I myself rather dislike it.**

**No new reviewers this week, but much love to all of my faithful reviewers! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

Replay  
A Hellsing Fanfiction  
By Lady Hito  
Chapter Six

Seras cautiously strode along the path that Alucard had taken not long before, and spotted a rather aged church, looking as if it had been the scene of a crime years ago. She stopped suddenly and gazed at the building as the last remaining bit of the sun slid below the horizon, and there was that moment where neither sun nor moon was present in the sky.

_Is he even going to be there?_

Seras began to doubt herself, thinking that maybe she was too late after all, and he had given up hope of her ever coming. How could she have been so slow in remembering his name?

_Am I too late, Alucard? Have you already left?_ She silently wondered, sighing.

"Might as well go in." She murmured to herself. "I'm already here anyway."

Stepping up to the church, Seras took a deep breath, placing her hand on whatever was left of the door. She stepped over the threshold, and gasped at the many candles before her. They were set up on the ground, illuminating the splintered wood - which Seras guessed to be what remained of the door - and dust along the aisle.

"Um...hello?" The young woman softly called out. She waited for a moment, trying to make out an answer, if there was any. When none came, she sighed.

"I guess he's already left then." She turned to leave, but then the sound of a heavy boot sounded on the floor, and she whirled around to find Alucard standing at the other end of the aisle.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Seras, who found herself mesmerized in his ruby orbs. It was then that she observed the fact that for the first time since she had begun to encounter him, he wasn't wearing his tinted spectacles. His hat, too, was not sitting in its usual spot on his head. The lighting of the candles - here Seras noticed that some candles were also floating on thin air - was barely enough for her to be able to make out any of Alucard's features, and now she couldn't take her eyes off of his.

"You came."

"You waited." Seras said at the same time.

Alucard nodded.

Both waited for the other to speak, and when neither did, Seras decided to break the awkward silence.

"So, I...remembered your name." She waited for Alucard to respond, and when he didn't, she continued. "Alucard, right?"

Another silent nod from him.

"Good. So I haven't forgotten you."

More silence, until Seras once again broke it.

"Why here?"

"What do you mean?" Alucard asked, although he already knew what she had meant.

"Here, at this church. I mean, it's so old and dreary and it looks like it's been through hell. Why would I know to find you here?"

Alucard's lips pulled back into his all too familiar grin. "Because this was where we met."

A chill went down Seras' back, causing her to shiver. "H-here? But...what was I doing here?"

"You were a police girl."

_So that's why he called me 'Police Girl.'_

"...Really?"

Alucard's eyes never left hers. "Yes."

Seras fell silent, not sure what to say now that she was here. Did she expect the conversation to just flow? It was then that she realized just how foolish it was to come here in the first place. She averted her eyes, finally able to break the spell his gaze had inflicted on her.

"What were you doing here?" Seras asked. "You weren't a...criminal, were you?" Although her conscience told her that he wasn't, she still wanted - needed - to hear it from him.

He merely chuckled, a deep rumbling in his throat. "What do you think?"

"Just answer the question." Seras softly whispered, but Alucard was able to hear her.

His chuckling ceased, and his grin slowly subsided until his complexion was once again calm and serious. "No. You were about to be killed."

"...Oh."

"He was going to use you as a shield. He _did_ use you as a shield."

This caused more questions to bubble up. Seras brought her eyes up to meet his gaze, which never seemed to waver. "B-but...who...who is 'he'?"

"Who was. He thought he was a vampire."

"A...vampire?" Seras choked on a laugh. "But...vampires don't exist."

_It was all a joke._ She thought, feeling ever more foolish by the second. How could she have been so gullible?

"Tell me, Police Girl...are you afraid of the night?"

"I..."

_What kind of question is that?_

"I...I don't know, I-I suppose." She stuttered.

"Are you afraid of me?"

This question caught Seras a bit offguard, more so than the question preceding it. "I...what?" She weakly responded.

But Alucard merely stood there, awaiting her answer.

_Am I? Am I afraid of him?_

"No...," She replied, softly. "No, I'm not. I'm not afraid of you." She gasped as Alucard now stood mere inches from her, causing her to have to look up in order for her to see his face. Her pulse quickened when his arm slid slowly and hesitantly, as if afraid she would pull away, around her waist.

"Seras...," He whispered, barely audible above the pounding of her heart.

Seras didn't know what it was, the sound of his hypnotic voice, or the longing tone it held, but she raised herself on the tips her toes and placed a short and soft kiss on his lips.

She went to pull away, but then he roughly pressed his lips to hers, and the kiss was deepened.

Just as the kiss began to get even more intense, Seras remembered, with a pang of guilt, that she was married, that she had made a promise to Antony when they had exchanged vows.

She placed a hand on Alucard's chest and abruptly pulled her lips from his. "No." She shook her head vigorously. "I have a husband." She whispered. "Please let me go."

"Seras – "

"Let me go." Seras commanded, firmly this time.

Alucard silently complied, and Seras had to tear her eyes away from the hurt lurking in his red irises before the guilt could build up even more.

"I...have to get home." Seras slowly backed away from him before turning and briskly striding out of the church, carefully stepping over the remains of the door.

She kept walking until she finally cleared the forest, stopping at the edge and taking in deep breaths of air. This was too much for her to take in all at once. Quite obviously, she and Alucard used to be lovers. But what could she do now? Leave Antony, and run off with a man she couldn't even remember?

Seras gulped. Why, exactly, couldn't she remember Alucard? That kiss still left her lips tingling and her mind in a frenzy, so why? Surely she would be able to remember such a kiss?

Memories flooded her mind, scenes flashing before her eyes. The church at sunset, being used as a shield by a priest, zombies everywhere, Alucard smashing through the door...

Shakily, Seras retrieved her cell phone from her pocket. She dialed the number of someone on her phonebook – anyone – and waited for them to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Liz? It...it's me, Victoria. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah! Victoria from college, right?"

"Yeah. I...are you busy?"

"Um...not really. Just driving around."

"Is it possible if you could come pick me up?"

"Sure! Where are you?"

"Um...I don't...really know. I'm kind of lost, somewhere out of the city, I think."

"Oh, that forest?"

"Yeah."

"Great, wait right there, I'll drive by soon."

"Alright. Thanks, Liz."

* * *

"Vicky, is that you!" Liz exclaimed as she pulled up alongside Seras. 

Seras gave her a small smile. "I don't look that bad, do I?" She slid into the passenger seat.

"No, but you're bleeding!"

That was when Seras began to feel the throbbing pain in her bottom lip. She reached a hand up to touch it, and her fingertips felt a somewhat thick liquid.

"You need a tissue?" Liz held out a tissue for Seras as she turned the car around and headed back toward the city.

"Thanks." Seras murmured, dabbing the tissue against her lip.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Liz nodded. "So, where do you live now? I read somewhere that you married Antony Vaughn? That is soooo sweet!"

Seras nodded. "Yeah, I got married. We live on Merlot Avenue."

"Ooooooh, nice! You want me to drop you off there?"

"N-no!" Seras hastily cried.

Liz gave her an odd look. "Okay, then. We'll just...go somewhere else? How about some ice cream? I'm dying for some."

* * *

"So, like, what's going on? You're starting to scare me, Vicky." Liz scooped a spoonful of vanilla ice cream into her mouth. 

Seras merely shook her head, spooning a bit of strawberry ice cream into her own mouth. "It's...complicated."

"Ew, I hate complex things." Liz wrinkled her nose. "Spare me, then."

Seras smiled, but it ended up becoming a wince as it stretched the cut on her lip.

_Alucard had sharp teeth..._

"Ready to go?"

Seras nodded and stood.

"You should've let me pay. I invited you." Liz pouted, unlocking the car doors.

"No, I couldn't let you pay. I was the one that dragged you out here."

Liz grinned. "I'll let it slide this time." She backed out of the parking lot and drove towards Merlot Avenue.

"Tell me when we get there." Liz slowly drove along the street.

"Right here." Seras got out as the car stopped. "Thanks, Liz, I really appreciate it."

Liz grinned again. "It's no problem. Anytime you need a little night out, you call me."

Seras nodded as Liz's cell phone began to ring. "Well, I'll let you go then. Good night, Liz!"

"Yeah, later!" Liz drove off, answering her call. "Hello, Father Anderson. You know #2 on the list? Yeah, that girl I went to college with. Yeah, she called me today. Looks like she's been getting naughty with #1. Oh, fine, don't get excited. She'll call me, don't worry. Mm-hm. Good night..._brother_."

* * *

**A/N: R&R, please!**


	7. Back to Hellsing Manor

**A/N: Yay, another update! I'm updating a little early today, because my brother's laptop is not accessible tonight...so yeah. It seems that the majority of you guys thought the events of the previous chapter were indeed rushed. But you all seemed to like it anyway, so I'm glad that it wasn't too bad. Anyway, I'll leave you to your reading!**

**Thanks to my new reviewer:**

**-Brok3nRagd0ll**

**And to my usual much loved reviewers. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

Replay  
A Hellsing Fanfiction  
By Lady Hito  
Chapter Seven

* * *

Seras slowly opened her eyes, the morning light nearly blinding her. She sat up and stretched. She had gotten home rather late last night, and didn't even bother to eat the bowl of stew that Antony had left on the table for her. 

Yawning, Seras slowly and reluctantly removed the covers from her lap, sliding off the bed. She winced at the sudden pain in her lip, and remembered what had happened last night.

_Alucard..._

She brushed her fingers over her lips, every emotion she felt last night flooding through her again, though not as strong as the night before...

"Mommy!" Came a shriek from the hallway. Seconds later, Natalia burst into the room, fearfully clutching her rag doll, a trail of blankets dragging behind her.

Seras abandoned the burning the emotions and rushed to her daughter. "What is it, sweetie?"

"There's...there's a spider." Natalia whimpered, squeezing the life (or non-life) out of her doll.

"Oh? Can you show me where it is?"

"In my room."

"_Show_ me, sweetie."

Natalia gave her mother a fearful look, but grabbed Seras' outstretched hand anyway and led her to the pink room. She refused to go any further.

"Is it on the ceiling?" Seras asked.

Her daughter shook her head.

"Next to your bed?"

Another shake of the head.

"Next to the door?"

More shaking of the head.

"Then tell me where it is, sweetie, and I'll get rid of it."

"It's on my bed." Natalia answered meekly.

Seras strode into the room, walking up to the canopy bed. After examining the surface for a couple minutes, she frowned and turned to the doorway, where her daughter still stood.

"I don't see a spider, sweetie."

"But there is one!"

"Well, it's probably gone now."

"I'm scared, mommy."

"No, no, don't be scared. It's just a spider, it's gone now." Seras assured, wrapping her daughter in a hug. "Now come on, let's get on over to your grandmother's house. She's invited us for breakfast, so get dressed quickly!"

* * *

Clarissa greeted them with arms wide open, wrapping both mother and daughter in a tight embrace. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here, having breakfast again!"

Seras laughed. "It hasn't been that long, now has it?"

"You haven't visited me since...the miscarriage, dear." Clarissa lowered her voice when mentioning the miscarriage. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Seras nodded. "Of course." She smiled weakly. "It's kind of...weird, but..."

"Grandma, why are the flowers gone?"

"Because it's almost winter, dearest." Clarissa smiled down at Natalia, who was pointing at the rose bushes.

"I don't like winter."

Seras and Clarissa laughed.

"It's a rather cold season, so I must agree with you. Winter is a terrible season." Clarissa sighed. "Everything wilts."

"The season of death." Seras whispered.

"Well, come on in!" Clarissa ushered them both into her home. "It's getting chilly." She shivered, pulling her sweater tighter around herself.

"I'm glad you don't need to use your wheelchair so much now." Seras led the way into the large dining room.

"Me too." Clarissa agreed.

"That means you're doing better, right?" Seras lifted Natalia into a chair, taking the seat next to it.

Clarissa sat across from them, letting forth a heavy sigh. "Alas, no. The doctor says that the strain on my bones isn't good for me. He wants me back in the wheelchair."

Seras frowned. "Then you should listen to him. After all, he should know what's best, right?"

Her mother-in-law shook her head stubbornly. "I will not be put into a wheelchair for the rest of my life! If I can still stand, I can still walk, and I certainly won't need a wheelchair in order to move around!"

Seras nodded. "I understand, Clarissa, but you should take into consideration his words. It's not helping with your osteoporosis."

Natalia, completely oblivious to the conversation, tugged on her mother's sleeve. "May I go wash my hands?"

"Sure, sweetie."

After the little four year-old had rushed off, Seras turned worriedly back to her mother-in-law. "Clarissa - "

"No." Clarissa fixed Seras with a cold look. "I refuse to be stuck in a pathetic little wheelchair for the rest of my life."

"But don't you understand? You - "

"No more, Victoria. No more."

"Clarissa..."

"I said, no more!" Clarissa shouted. She slunk heavily back against the chair.

"Clarissa! Are you - " Seras hastily stood.

"I'm...fine." Clarissa waved her off. "Where's Gretta? She should be bringing the food out by now."

* * *

Seras' cell phone rang near the end of the nearly silent breakfast. Checking the caller ID, she saw Liz's name flashing in bright letters.

"Excuse me." Seras left the dining room to answer the call. "Liz?"

"Hey, Vicky! You free today?"

"Actually, I'm at my mother-in-law's house. We're having breakfast."

"Aww, isn't that cute? Bonding with the in-laws. Well, when can you leave?"

"Liz, I have a daughter that I need to take care of."

"Leave her with grandma and grandpa."

"My father-in-law passed on a few years ago."

"Well, then, leave her with grandma!"

"But..." Seras could see there was no use arguing. "Alright." She sighed, giving in. "I'll see what I can do."

"Great! Call me back when you can leave, 'kay?"

* * *

Alucard, at last, returned to the Hellsing manor, where he was greeted by Walter.

"Ah, Alucard, finally back?"

"Hmph." Alucard grunted, brushing past the old butler to the basement. "Get me two packets of blood this time, Angel of Death."

_She just left. Is her life now more important than her undead life?_

After the events taking place in the church and after Seras had left, Alucard had stayed just a moment longer, trying to piece together what just happened. Had he come on too strong? Perhaps that was what scared her away.

He phased through the cement walls of his basement room, clomping over to the chair and sitting, placing his feet on the table as always.

Walter came in soon after with the familiar bucket containing the vampire's medical blood packets. Placing it on the table, he fixed the No Life King with a grim look.

"What?" Alucard growled, in no mood for any small talk. He snatched one of the blood packets from the ice bucket and tore it open with his teeth.

"I assume you saw Miss Victoria?"

_So what if I did?_ Alucard, occupied with the blood, started up a mind conversation with the Angel of Death.

"Is she doing well?"

_Very._ The answer came as a growl.

"What happened, Alucard?"

_Nothing. Now get out, Angel of Death._ The thought came out more hostile than he had intended, but again, Alucard was in no mood for talking.

Walter lingered for just a moment longer before turning to leave. "I'll inform Sir Integra that you're back."

* * *

Seras stepped out into the crisp autumn air, pulling her jacket around herself a little tighter. Although it was sunny, there was the chilly wind of fall.

Clarissa had agreed to let Natalia stay with her for the day while Seras went out to meet Liz.

Fishing her cell phone out of her pocket, she dialed Liz's number.

"Vicky? Can you do lunch?"

"Yeah, sure. Where do you want to meet?" Seras slid behind the wheel of one of the black sedans.

"Hmm…I was thinking that new mall. You know, that place across the street from that recreation center?"

Seras sat for a moment, trying to think of where it was she might've seen the mall Liz was talking about. "Oh! Yeah, I know where that is. Sounds good to me."

"Awesome, see you there!"

* * *

Alucard, who happened to be listening for his former fledging's thoughts, heard that she was going to be meeting a friend at the new mall. She had referred to the friend as Liz. Alucard knew only one certain Liz, but he didn't want to jump to any conclusions just yet. Instead, he got up and phased through the walls of his room, proceeding up to the main level of the manor.

He quickly slipped into the shadows when he sensed Integra coming – he didn't need to talk to her just yet. A confrontation with his master was the last thing Alucard wanted to face at this moment in time.

The ash blonde woman stopped mere feet from where Alucard was hiding, as if she could somehow sense that he was around. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she continued on down the hallway.

After his master had left, the No Life King slipped away to where his fledging was headed.

He would find out who this Liz character really was.

* * *


	8. Persistent Andersons

**A/N: Aw, you guys, I'm so sorry for the late update! I had this chapter typed up and ready to post on Friday, but ever since Thursday, has been quite screwy and would display the, "This page cannot be displayed." Message everytime I pressed the Log In link.**

**Anyway, that's the reason for my late update...and my now screwed up update schedule. Grr.**

**Thanks to my new reviewers:**

**-DaysOfTheNight  
-LunaV-chan (She's my online auntie...:-))  
-Kiya**

**And many thanks to my regular reviewers. :-) Love you guys! Enjoy chapter eight!**

**

* * *

**

**Replay  
A Hellsing Fanfiction  
By Lady Hito  
Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

**

Seras strode up to the entrance of the mall. Peering through, she could see Liz already waiting inside, examining the map.

Swinging open the glass doors, Seras stepped inside. The interior was very spacious, of course. The new, clean, polished marble flooring squeaked under Seras' sneakers as she made her way to where Liz stood.

Liz looked up and grinned when she spotted Seras. "Vicky!"

Seras returned the grin with one of her own. "So, what's for lunch?"

"Do you like Japanese?"

Seras shrugged. "It's alright."

"How's Italian?"

"That's really good, I love Italian."

"Great, Italian it is! You're not really hungry right now, are you?"

Seras shook her head. "No, no, no! I just came from breakfast."

"Okay, good. Why don't we go shopping around first?" Liz suggested.

"That sounds good." Seras agreed.

"Alright, which shop shall we hit first?"

Seras shrugged again. "Your choice."

Liz lapsed into a silence, thinking. "Ummm...Ralph Lauren?"

"Sure." Liz dragged Seras in the direction of the store, after consulting the mall map. They took two escalators up to the third floor before stepping off.Ralph Laurenwas a big store, taking up the space of at least three of the little shops they passed on the way up.

"Oooooh, end of the season sale!" Liz ran in, Seras slowly following after.

"This is cute!" Liz held a red slip dress up in front of her, twirling around.

"That is. A tad short, though." Seras commented, wrinkling her nose.

"Awww, but it's soooo cute! I'm going to get it!" Liz draped the dress over her left arm, continuing to go through the sale racks.

"How's...this one, for you?" She pulled out a magenta sweater. "Nice?"

"Not my color." Seras wrinkled her nose again.

"True. Too bad they don't have a blue one. Let's check the new winter fashions." Liz led the way toward the front of the store, where the newer clothes were located. She began to sort through the piles of blue clothing.

"Here's one!"

Seras examined the blue shirt Liz was holding up for her. It was a dark navy blue, almost black, with a V-neck and three quarters sleeves.

"It's alright."

Liz shoved the shirt into Seras' arms. "Great! It'll look super cute on you!"

"Ah - but - Liz - "

"You're buying something today, Vicky." Liz wagged a finger. "No excuses!"

"But - " Seras sighed, defeated. "Alright." She murmured. "I'll buy it."

After strolling around the store some more, they finally made their way to the cash registers. By then, it was fifteen minutes to noon, and Seras was now beginning to get hungry again.

"Okay, let's go get our food now!" Liz grabbed Seras' wrist and dragged her to the escalator, which they rode up until they reached the utmost top floor, being the seventh floor.

"Mmm, this floor smells goood...," Liz commented, sniffing in the scent of freshly baked bread emitted from the Italian restaurant nearby.

They took their seats at one of the tables in a corner of the restaurant and began to sift through the menus.

"Hmm...ooh, that looks good...," Liz murmured to herself, scanning the red menu.

Seras wasn't sure what to order, as there were so many choices. She took a sip of her water and continued scanning her own menu.

Finally deciding on the Fettuccine Alfredo dish, she leaned back in the chair, not staring at anything or anyone in particular. She was simply dazing off.

"Hey, Vicky, what are you daydreaming about? Spill!" Liz demanded, grinning.

"Hm...?"

"Are you seeing someone?" Liz casually asked, stirring the straw around in her cup of water.

This snapped Seras out of her thoughts almost immediately. "W-what!"

"You heard me."

"No! No! I would never even think of doing that!" Seras cried. "My God, Liz!"

Liz shrugged. "Hey, it's alright to admit things like that to me. Not like I'm going to tell."

Seras shook her head. "You know me. I'm not that kind of...person."

"Of course." Liz grinned. "I was just asking for fun, jeez."

Seras smiled weakly. "Y-yeah..."

Their food then arrived, and the two spent the next hour fully catching up on things. Liz seemed to want to share every detail of her life ever since they last saw each other at their graduation. Seras found herself merely nodding and not sharing much at all.

"Well, c'mon, let's go." Liz finally ceased her telling of an event that had happened recently, standing. "The smell of this place is starting to get annoying."

Seras grinned. "Alright."

They rode the escalator down to the first level, merely walking around aimlessly, not sure where to go next.

"This place is kind of boring." Liz wrinkled her nose.

"It is." Seras agreed. "Not much to do."

"Yeah, I know. I mean, seriously, they should like - " Liz's eyes widened as she stared past Seras' shoulder.

"What is it?" Seras went to turn around, but her arm was yanked rather hard in the other direction by Liz. "Ow, Liz, what - "

"Let's...go to this body shop here!" Liz worriedly glanced over her shoulder as she said this.

"Liz, what's going on?" Seras frowned.

"Ooooh, new fragrance!" Liz pointed at the large sign displayed in the window of the shop. "Let's go see what it smells like!"

"Liz!" Seras yanked her wrist out of Liz's rather tight grip. "We've already been there."

"O-oh?" The nervousness was eminent in Liz's reply.

"Yes. What is going on?" Seras stated the question slowly.

"Oh, nothing! I'm just...," Liz trailed off, her face losing whatever color it had left.

A tall shadow fell over them, and Seras whirled around to find a certain red-clad man. She hadn't seen Alucard since the night in the church, and this time, he had gone back to wearing his tinted glasses and his hat had once again reclaimed its spot upon his head. Seras wasn't sure if she was glad that his eyes were covered or if she was disappointed that she couldn't see those hynotic ruby orbs again.

"I was right in assuming that it would be you." He spoke, his voice a dangerous murmur.

"And?" Liz was trying her best to keep calm, but her voice betrayed her.

"What do you want with Police Girl?"

"What makes you think I'll tell you?"

"What?" Seras stepped back from both of them, glancing back and forth. "What's going on?"

She received an answer from neither of them, both too focused on glaring at each other to pay any heed to her.

"I suggest you leave her alone." Alucard continued in his dangerously low tone.

"I suggest you stay out of this."

"You Andersons have to be so damn persistent." Alucard growled.

Liz lifted her chin, fully returning the vampire's glare now.

"Excuse me!" Seras yelled. Two heads swiveled in her direction. "What is going on?" She demanded.

"Why don't you ask your..._friend_ here?" Alucard glanced at Liz.

Liz shook her head. "I would be the wrong person to ask." With that, she spun on her heel and stalked out of the mall.

Seras watched her leave, then turned back to Alucard. "I want to know what's going on." She stated, for the umpteenth time it seemed.

Alucard didn't respond for a moment, and when he did open his mouth to speak, it hardly answered her demand.

"Stay away from her, that Liz Anderson."

"Why?"

Though his glasses covered his eyes, Seras could almost feel his intense gaze. "You don't need to know why. She's dangerous. Listen to me and stay away from her."

She didn't know what impulsed her to do it, but the next moment, Seras reached out a hand and slapped Alucard across the cheek, the noise resounding and echoing for a moment, above the noise of the crowd. Many paused to look, and then continued on their way.

"You don't order me around, you bastard." And then Seras herself spun on her own heel and exited the mall.

* * *


	9. Stupid, Stupid Man

**A/N: Woo-hoo, the time has come for yet another update! Just a quick little side note, our favorite priest is "speaking" in this chapter, but you'll have to imagine his accent, as I don't quite feel comfortable typing dialogue with accents. It's just one of my many...issues, I suppose you can call them. So...have fun?**

**I loved the reviews I received about the events of the last chapter! I'm sure the slap shocked quite a few, ne?**

**Anyway, time to thank my new reviewers:**

**-CrosswordGirl  
-MistressMizu**

**AndI know I say this nearly every chapter, but I still and always will lovemy regular reviewers! Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Replay  
A Hellsing Fanfiction  
By Lady Hito  
Chapter Nine**

Liz's cell phone rang as she was getting into her car. "What?" She snapped, before even bothering to check the caller ID. She recognized the voice as belonging to her brother, the all-mighty Alexander Anderson. Whoops.

"You let the undead fool scare you away." His tone told her that he was disappointed in her.

"He was getting touchy." She half-muttered, half-whined.

"You were trained better than that."

"Not my fault you haven't been able to successfully dispose of him yet." Liz icily retorted.

There was a momentary silence on the other end, and Liz smirked triumphantly. She'd shut him up.

"Don't start getting a smart mouth with me, lass. I am much more powerful than you'll ever be."

Liz's lips curled into a snarl. "Shut up, you bastard." Quite obviously, she and her brother weren't close at all, not even as children. It wasn't simply a sibling rivalry, those things were irrelevant in most families, and the siblings always made up and always had some love for each other, in the non-incest way. However, with the Andersons, it was constant hatred for the other. Even if there had been any "love," it was overshadowed by their absolute loathing for each other. "What's my next assignment?" Much as she hated to, she changed the subject back to the business.

"Maxwell says to lay low for a while. The original plan was for you to stick around and get to know that vampire lass better, but it seems you can't handle a simple task as such without having a certain other vampire butting in."

"Great." She didn't even bother to utter a retort to that last comment, instead just snapping her phone shut and throwing it on the seat beside her, starting the car engine and backing out of the parking space.

_I'll show that stupid priest.

* * *

_

Alucard was once again back in his dull basement haven, pacing the rather small space, replaying over and over in his mind what had happened at the mall earlier that day. He had risked going out before sunset, and what had been his reward? No, not Seras agreeing to come back to Hellsing and forgetting about the Andersons and her family, but his efforts were rewarded with a rather hard and hurtful – though he hated to admit the pain, both emotionally and physically – slap to the face. Quite literally.

The nerve of some humans.

Of course, neither Walter nor Integra knew he was back on the property, though he was sure that they both could somehow sense that he was there, lurking about. At this particular time, however, he was not up to his usual somewhat psychotic antics, but was merely pacing, passing the time away.

_I'm thirsty._ The thought unconsciously slipped its way into his reflection on the day so far. He hadn't been getting his usual packet of blood as of late, due to the fact that he was constantly out looking after his former fledgling.

As if on cue, a knock came at the door, and Alucard knew exactly whom it was.

Walter came striding through the door, not bothering to wait for Alucard's approval. "I thought I'd find you here." He announced. He held in his hands the familiar ice bucket containing the blood packet for the resident vampire. "Any luck with Miss Victoria today?"

Alucard didn't answer, instead snatching the blood packet from the bucket as soon as the old retainer had set it on the table between them. He tore it open with his teeth and began to drink.

"A bit deprived of blood lately, Alucard?" Walter watched as the vampire quenched his thirst, the packet slowly being emptied of its liquid content.

Still, the vampire didn't answer, too focused on how deliciously sweet the red liquid tasted after a couple days without it. Thoughts of Seras and the Andersons were wiped from his mind at the moment – all he could think about was the refreshing substance sliding down his throat.

"Shall I inform Sir Integra that you're back?" Walter at last decided that he wasn't going to get an answer from a certain vampire at the moment.

The No Life King merely shook his head, finally done with the blood packet, throwing it carelessly on the table. He had missed not one drop of the luscious liquid.

Leaning back in his chair and setting his feet on the table, he commanded, "Get me some more blood."

* * *

Seras couldn't remember feeling so angry with someone ever since she had entered motherhood. Why was she having these overwhelmingly strong feelings now, of all times? She was sure that it was Alucard's fault. Oh, that stupid, stupid man! Why did he have to show up and ruin everything? She was doing just fine without him, and now…now, all she longed for was to see him again, and –

_No!_ She silently reprimanded herself. _You do _not_ want to repeat the events of that night. Ever!_

She had some time to reflect on the recent happenings now that Nattie was still over at Clarissa's estate, Antony was at work and Pierre was off visiting family. She wouldn't be picking up Nattie until dinnertime, and Antony wouldn't be home until then anyway. So, she had a good two silent hours to herself.

She stood, not being able to sit anymore without fidgeting, and began to pace the length of their library. Back and forth she went, her thoughts going from one subject to another and back again within seconds. How she hated Alucard at this particular moment, and how uncertain she was now about Liz. The blonde girl was her friend, right? Surely Alucard was just being jealous of all the time she spent with her, and not with him. Perhaps he saw her getting into the car with Liz that one night and decided that she was a "threat."

_Yes, yes, of course! He's just being obnoxious._

But it seemed as if the two knew each other. Sure, they probably weren't friendly, but it was as if something in the past had occurred that had caused this hatred of each other.

She thought back to the heated argument the two had had at the mall. Alucard was referring to Liz and at least one other person in her family. She recalled him saying something about how the Andersons had to be so persistent. Remembering back further, she pieced together the fact that they both knew exactly what the other was talking about, and the topic they were referring to somehow involved her. But what could it be that they were withholding from her?

The grandfather clock in the library bonged four times, signaling the time. Seras stood, remembering that she had some dinner to cook before leaving to pick up Nattie.

_Damn you, Alucard._ Was her last thought concerning the red-clad man as she made her way to the kitchen.

* * *


	10. Regenerating Freak

**A/N: Gah, sorry I didn't update last night. I just didn't have the time. But now I do, so here chapter ten is!**

**Before I let you get on reading, I must thank my new reviewers:**

**-Lord Makura  
-Sir6Integral**

**And I certainly can't forget to thankthose who have kept up with this story and have left very entertaining reviews for me to read. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

Replay  
A Hellsing Fanfiction  
By Lady Hito  
Chapter Ten

* * *

"ALUCARD!"

Alucard was rather rudely awakened by his master yelling out his name. Of course, she couldn't be kind for once by not yelling through his mind.

Phasing through the lid of his coffin bed, the vampire slipped into the shadows and made his way to Integra's office. In moments, he was there, red eyes glowing.

"Relax, Master. I've returned." He murmured, just as the young blonde was preparing to yell a thought into his mind again.

"About time." Integra growled, whirling to face her vampire servant. "Where have you been, Alucard?"

"Just around."

"Around where? You haven't been pursuing that police officer again, have you?"

The tall figure was silent.

"Alucard!" Her icy glare demanded a verbal answer.

"Perhaps."

"So is that why you haven't been reporting back to me? I see she's more important to you than your master is." Integra slumped down into her chair and swiveled it around to face the window.

After a few moments of tense silence, Alucard broke it with a mere whisper into the young Hellsing's mind.

_My loyalties will always lie with you, Master. Never forget that._ With that, he phased away from the office.

_They damn well better be._ Came her snappy reply.

* * *

"How was work?" Seras asked Antony as they sat in the library before the bright, flickeringflames of the fireplace.

"We had a long meeting in the morning, but then the rest of the day was uneventful." He replied. "Did you do anything interesting today?"

"Not really." She sighed. "Just sat around. Thinking."

"About what?"

"Just things."

Antony nodded. "And what about you, Nattie?" He turned his attention to his daughter.

"I was over at grandma's!"

"Oh?"

"We went over to Clarissa's for breakfast." Seras reminded him upon seeing his puzzled expression.

"That's right…I must've forgotten."

"Liz called me out for lunch, so I left Nattie over at Clarissa's estate."

"Ah." Antony nodded. "Why is Liz calling you so much now? You've known each other since entering university, right?"

Seras shrugged. "We haven't really been in contact after graduation. I didn't even remember having her phone number in my cell phone, but I did. So I called her recently."

"So are you both all done catching up?" Antony grinned.

"Oh, of course not." She gave him a weak smile in return. Thinking about Liz caused her to think about the events at the mall, and thus led her to think about Alucard, the cursed man.

"I'm sleepy." Natalia rubbed her eyes, yawning slightly as she did so.

"Alright, sweetie, let's get you to bed." Seras hefted her daughter up in her arms. "I think I'll get some sleep now, too." She whispered to her husband, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Night."

"Night." Antony turned to Natalia. "And where's my good night?"

"Good night, daddy." The little girl obediently murmured.

"Love you, Nattie, sweet dreams." Her father smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead.

With the good nights said, Seras ascended the stairs to the bedrooms, tucking Natalia into her pink sheets and comforter. No bedtime story was needed tonight, as her daughter drifted into sleep almost immediately upon being placed onto her bed.

Seras trudged to her own room then, falling into the dreamless oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Liz could not believe what she saw when she stepped into the church the following morning.

"You." She hissed as her cursed brother stood from a pew. He smirked upon seeing her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him in a seething whisper.

"Oh, child, you've come to confess your sins! Come, come." He loudly proclaimed to anyone who cared to listen, leading her into one of the confession rooms.

"Don't be so loud about it." Liz muttered, allowing him to drag her in despite her distaste for him. "Seriously, what _are_ you doing here?"

"What do you think?" He grinned. His grin very much resembled that of the vampire Alucard, and she didn't like that grin.

"I can handle the damn job." She snarled.

"Need I remind you that you're in a holy place of worship?" Despite his stern tone, he wore an amused expression.

"Oh, forgive me, father, for I have sinned. Again." She rolled her eyes. "Does it really look like I care?"

"Maxwell thinks you incapable of successfully completing the job."

"You mean, _you_ think me incapable of it. Maxwell just listens to what you say." She snapped. "I am perfectly _fine_. I can handle it myself, I don't need you babysitting me."

"Why, dearest sister – "

"Don't 'dearest sister' me, you regenerating freak. I refuse to admit to any relations with you."

What she meant to be an insult only caused his grin to expand. "I'll still be in town until the mission is completed. However long that takes, is however long I'll stay. But remember this – if you take too long, I'll have to intercept and take matters into my own hands."

* * *

The next morning, Seras awakened to a surprisingly sunny December morning.

She found that the glimpses of the sun were merely illusions as to the actual temperature of the day, which was the typical temperature for a December day. Let's just say it was cold.

Seras slipped Natalia into the backseat of the sedan, making sure that the seat belt was secured tightly before getting behind the steering wheel herself. They arrived at the local church, where the blonde woman hoped to get some peace and quiet.

"Victoria!"

"Hello, Sister." Seras smiled as she was approached by one of the nuns she was familiar with.

"How do you do?"

"Very well, thank you."

"You've brought your daughter?"

"Yes, but Nattie's a bit tired."

"Well, why don't I care for her for you while you go and pray? That is what you are here for, correct?"

Seras nodded an affirmative. "Thank you, Sister." She handed Nattie over to the rather young nun before heading into the church, where the light was dim, lit by candles. It wasn't a large church, merely a small one, a space made for only about a hundred people to fill. However, not many came to this church, preferring a larger one closer to the city, so it was somewhat deserted, with a few priests and nuns here and there.

A familiar blonde figure rushed down the little aisle between the church pews toward Seras. The figure paused as she glanced at Seras.

"Vicky?"

"Liz?"

"H-hi!" Liz nervously greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uhh…confessing?" She answered, more as a question.

"About what?"

"Just…stuff." Liz muttered. "Look, I got to go. See you some other time?"

"Sure." Seras was a bit puzzled by the hasty way Liz spoke, as if she wanted to get the conversation over with as soon as possible.

"I'll call you!" Liz called over her shoulder as she hurried out the doors.

Seras slowly slid into one of the empty pews, merely sitting there for a few moments before sensing a presence next to her. Lifting her head up to see who it was, she saw a blond priest with glasses and a silver cross around his neck. He didn't seem to have the same gentle aura most of the other priests had, instead having a somewhat hostile aura.

"H-hello." She greeted in a hoarse voice. She cleared her throat a few times.

"What's your name, child?" He asked with an Irish accent.

"Victoria Seras. You may call me Victoria."

He grinned, eyes flashing, and for a moment, Seras saw Alucard's face flash across the priest's features. "I'm Alexander Anderson. Most refer to me as Father Anderson. Delighted to meet you."

* * *


	11. Traps

**A/N: Yay, chapter eleven! And on time this week. ;-) It was my dad's birthday yesterday, so that was really awesome.**

**Thanks to my new reviewers:**

**-Gothik Prinsess  
-FanLover  
-Zelha**

**And of course, many thanks to my usual reviewers! Love you all, enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Replay  
A Hellsing Fanfiction  
By Lady Hito  
Chapter Eleven**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Liz muttered as she hiked up the path.

As part of the "mission," she had agreed to hike up over eight hundred feet to the part of a famous mountain nestled in the countryside to meet up with a contact. Why they would choose the near top of this certain mountain to live, she did not know.

"This better be worth it." She huffed, finally spotting a small village of log cabins not far ahead.

It only took her half a minute to reach the desired cabin, weaving through throngs of people, where she rapped hostilely on the icy door, which promptly swung open to reveal a rather old woman, possibly the age of Liz's grandmother.

"Ms. Anderson?"

Liz mustered her best smile, despite the fact that her legs felt like jelly and she would do anything to just sleep on a soft, soft mattress for a day or two. "Lizzie to you, grandmamma." She sweetly said, embracing the woman before allowing her eyes to wander past her "grandmamma" to the darkness that lay within.

"Is uncle here?" She continued in her sweet and innocent voice.

"Of course, of course." The woman ushered her in, quickly looking around for anyone in the village who might've been "curious" before shutting the door and securely locking it.

Liz slowly swept her eyes across the spotless floors, and into the darkened rooms that lay further inside, too far for the bright flames of the fire to illuminate. The cabin was rather large, despite its small exterior. Everything was made of wood, save for the stone fireplace set to the left side of the room. A pile of wood lay next to it, ready to be added to the flames.

"So where is he?"

"He'll be back soon." The woman busied herself over in the kitchen area. "Please, sit. Would you care for some tea or hot cocoa?"

"Sure, hot cocoa sounds nice." Liz slid gratefully into one of the empty armchairs, sighing contentedly.

"Here you go." The woman handed her a steaming cup of hot chocolate, with a generous heaping of whipped cream sprayed on the surface.

"Yummy." Liz subtly sniffed at the warm substance, carefully trying to identify any dangerous drugs inside. But all she could smell was the delicious chocolate aroma.

"Go ahead, drink up." The woman sat across from her and smiled kindly.

Too kindly, but Liz was too intoxicated by the cozy feeling of the cabin and the comfort of the chair to take note of this as she tipped the contents of the mug into her eager mouth, allowing the warm liquid to slide down her throat. She didn't taste the bitter aftertaste until after she realized what she had just allowed into her system.

"Damn it." She whispered as the woman stood and signaled to others, who had been waiting in the cabin the whole time. They came rushing in to capture her, as easily as if she had simply let them do so.

She could barely make out the similar patch on their uniforms as she slipped into darkness.

She had allowed herself to fall into a trap.

* * *

"I'll see you soon, eh, lass?"

Seras nodded, smiling at Anderson. "Of course, Father."

"God bless."

"Who was that, mommy?" Natalia asked as her mother led her to the awaiting car.

"That was one of the new priests, sweetie."

"He's scary."

Seras slid behind the wheel. She couldn't blame Natalia for being afraid of the priest. As she had observed before, he didn't seem to have the kind and gentle aura of the other priests'. He was much more hostile, almost as hostile as Alucard, if not more.

"I know, sweetie."

"We won't have to see him again, will we?"

"I hope not." Seras murmured as they began the drive home. "So what did you do with Sister Mona?"

"We went to the pond to see the fishies!" Natalia grinned, short pigtails bobbing up and down excitedly.

"Oh? And what kind of fish were they?"

"Um, I don't know. Sister Mona says they're mainly baby gold fishies."

"Mm." Seras nodded, pulling up their circular driveway. "Are you hungry, sweetie?"

"Yeah." Natalia replied as her mother carried her out of the car and into the warm home.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Cheerios!" Natalia grinned.

"No, sweetie, that's for breakfast. Lunch and breakfast are different meals. You don't want to eat the same thing twice in a row, do you?" Seras set her daughter down on the couch as she dug around in the refrigerator for something to eat.

"Yes, I do." Natalia pouted.

"How about…a quick little turkey and cheese sandwich?" Seras asked, spotting the loaf of wheat bread in the pantry.

"No."

"Turkey and cheese sandwich it is, then." Seras sighed, not wanting to argue with the stubborn four year-old over what to eat for lunch.

"I don't want to!" Natalia crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest.

"Nattie…," Seras sighed again as the phone rang. She set the bread down and went to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Victoria Seras?" A sharp, yet familiar, voice asked.

"Yes?"

"We have a person here that we think you should see." The voice, belonging to a female, droned on monotonously. "I've sent a car to pick you up. They should arrive in a couple minutes to take you here."

"Take me where? And who is this?"

"We'll see you soon."

"But wait—!"

A flat tone was heard, and Seras set the phone back into the receiver, not quite sure what was going on. She glanced over at Natalia before picking up the phone again.

"Sister Mona? I was wondering if I could drop Nattie off with you again? Oh, no, I've just got an errand to run. Thank you, Sister. Bye, bye."

A sleek black sedan, not too different from her own, pulled up in their driveway just as she hung up. Two men came out from the back seat, while the other two, sitting in the front section of the car, remained seated. The two that came out wore black suits and black sunglasses, and they looked very strong.

Seras ran out to meet them, Natalia in tow. "Is it possible if you could drop my daughter off at a church? It's only a minute or so from here."

The two glanced at each other before hesitantly nodding.

"Just give us the directions." One of them gruffly said as they were ushered into the car.

Seras complied, and they dropped Natalia off with a worried looking Sister Mona.

"Don't worry." Seras reassured. "They're just colleagues."

The nun nodded as they drove off.

After riding in silence for a few minutes, Seras finally spoke.

"So where are we going?"

"Hellsing manor."

* * *


	12. Not Like Him

**A/N: Sorry, you guys, for missing that update yesterday. I've been a bit busy with my newestmessage boardopening and whatnot. Hope your Memorial Day weekend is going well!**

**Thanks to my new reviewers:**

**-ILoveYouDearly  
-meg-chan  
-Mistical Kat  
-policegirl  
-Lady-Ai15**

**And to my regular reviewers! Love you guys, enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Replay  
A Hellsing Fanfiction  
By Lady Hito  
Chapter Twelve**

Alucard paced the room, awaiting orders from Integra. He could smell an Anderson was on the premises, and he was sure that it was the girl, Liz. As much as he hated to admit it, the damned priest would never be caught so easily. But the vampire hoped to be the one to interrogate the girl. It would give him something to do, aside from annoying his master to no end. He smirked at the thought.

At last, the long awaited knock came at his door, and Walter informed him of his little assignment. He wasn't allowed to even touch the human, but the questions could be asked as hostilely as he wanted.

It was really too bad he couldn't use torture, though.

* * *

Liz was thrown into a rather uncomfortable wooden chair. She would give almost anything to be back in that log cabin with that cursed old woman, sitting in the comfort of the armchair, rather than sit in what she felt was a very confined space, on a hard wooden chair. She could not see, because of the bag that was put over her head. However, that bag was promptly removed, and she found herself faced with a bright white light.

She groaned in displeasure, squeezing her eyes shut and turning away. "Turn it off…" She muttered, her voice hoarse.

"I see you're not fond of the light. Neither am I."

The light clicked off, and Liz slowly opened her eyes to darkness. Her eyes could not adjust immediately to the bleak darkness of the room.

The voice had belonged to none other than that goddamned vampire, that undead creature that called itself the No Life King, that disgusting _monster_.

"Alucard." She hissed through clenched teeth.

He chuckled in response. "Very crafty nicknames, I must say."

"What the hell do you and that damn bitch want?" She glared at him, not bothering to respond to the fact that he had been reading her thoughts.

His chuckling ceased. "No one gets to call my master that." He snarled. "Especially not you damn Andersons."

Liz bit back a smart remark. It was not a good idea to piss off a vampire, especially the one standing somewhere in front of her. Though she hated to admit it, Alucard was powerful—he could easily snap her neck. Not to mention, she wouldn't even be able to see it coming in the dark, her eyes not yet fully adjusted to it.

"You'd better watch what you say, human."

Liz shrieked upon feeling his breath in her ear. "Get away from me!"

The last remark made him chuckle.

_Alucard! Your orders were to stay on the other side of the table._ Integra reminded the vampire through their telepathic connection. _Get away from the girl._

Alucard scowled in the darkness, but he obeyed nonetheless.

_You're lucky I haven't already ripped you to pieces._ He growled into Liz's mind, emitting a slight whimper from her.

* * *

They arrived at the front of the manor at last. Seras attempted to peer through the black tinted window without touching the suited man on that side, but could not find a way of doing so. Eventually, she gave up and settled back in her seat.

"So is this the place?" She asked.

There was a pause before one of the men answered.

"Yes."

"Why are we here?"

Another pause before an answer came.

"Sir Integra will answer your questions."

_They're rather anti-social._ Seras quietly thought to herself as they pulled to a stop.

Stepping out, she finally was able to glimpse the large manor. It was very wide, taking up much land, and looked to be around two, maybe three stories high. It didn't quite resemble her or Clarissa's estate, but could've been built by the same person.

She was quickly ushered out of the car and into the manor, with no time to ask where she was being taken, and to whom she was being taken to.

Once inside, she was led down to the basement floors, where a woman not much older than herself greeted them.

The woman had long waist-length ash-blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a green suit with a cerulean tie. A cigar was held between two of her fingers, the smoke curving up into the air like string confetti.

"Sir." The two men that had come with Seras saluted the woman.

She dismissed them with a wave of her cigar-free hand. "I'll handle it from here."

Seras recognized her voice as the one that had spoken to her over the phone. Her voice was slightly deeper in person, and Seras wondered why she wore a suit and was referred to as 'sir.'

The woman, whom Seras now guessed was the Sir Integra the two men had referred to in the car, regarded her with her cold eyes. Seras thought she saw a hint of disapproval in reflected in her glasses, but dismissed the thought as she remembered all the questions she had.

However, before she could even open her mouth to utter a word, Integra cut her off. "Follow me." She turned and began a leisurely walk, as if not in a hurry at all, though her stiff form told Seras that she was.

Seras hesitantly followed. "Umm…why am I here?"

"You'll see." Integra led her further down the dim corridor, finally coming to a halt at the end. She opened the door and walked through, not bothering to hold it open for her…guest.

Once inside, the door shut with a dull _thud_. It wasn't a large room. Big enough to fit a small cot in, but not large enough for a full-sized bed. It had a very old and musty feeling to it. All it contained was a small table and a chair, in which a somewhat familiar figure sat. On the table sat a small desktop lamp, its light casting a dim glow about the room.

"Recognize her?" Integra asked.

Seras slowly shook her head.

"Pull her closer to the light." Integra ordered.

The figure was yanked out of her chair by another tall silhouette and brought up to the light, which Integra had turned to an even lower setting.

Seras drew in a breath. It was Liz.

A lazy grin crossed Integra's features. "Shall I let you two catch up?"

"What do you want with me?" Seras spun toward the woman.

"Why don't I let your master tell you?" Integra motioned toward the figure that held Liz.

Seras whirled around and now faced Alucard. "You." She angrily hissed. Before she could say anything else, Alucard's voice entered her mind.

_Before you begin to insult the young Hellsing, she used to be your master, too._

Seras' eyes widened, and she was unsure how to respond. Should she speak, or try to think it to him?

_Thinking will do just fine._

She clenched her teeth. _What the hell are you?_

She could almost sense his grin. _A vampire, of course. Shouldn't you know that by now, Police Girl?_

Seras took a step back. _But_ _vampires don't exist._

_Who's to say they don't? You used to be one, too._

"No!" She cried, backing up against the wall. "I am not like you!"

_It's too bad you took that damn potion. You would've made a beautiful No Life Queen._

All of a sudden, she could remember the taste of blood, how she had eventually drank it out of her own will. Every detail—the smell of it, how delicious she had thought it was…

"Stop it!" She shrieked, yanking the door open and dashing out of the room.

_No…I'm not like him. Never…

* * *

_


	13. Welcome Back

**A/N: Woo, chapter thirteen! Did you guys know I was planning on making this fanfic only thirteen chapters? Guess that plan worked out well, huh? ;-) Anyway, don't worry, this fanfic probably won't be ending too soon. I just don't plan on making it long, though.**

**Thanks to my new reviewers:**

**-Zenithar  
-Alucardina  
-Evil Woman  
-Empress-Eerian-Sadow  
-marco  
-een nihc  
-RedWingedAngelChaos**

**And many thanks to those who have kept up with me up to now. Seriously, imagine if this were the last chapter...**

**You guys would probably kill me if it was.

* * *

**

Replay  
A Hellsing Fanfiction  
By Lady Hito  
Chapter Thirteen

Integra gave her vampire servant a cold glare.

_What the hell did you tell her?_

Alucard chuckled. _Nothing I didn't think she couldn't handle._

_Well, apparently, she _couldn't_ handle it. Go find her—we can't have her getting lost somewhere._

Alucard dropped Liz back onto the chair and strode to the door. _Very well, young Hellsing.

* * *

_

Seras aimlessly wandered in the hallway of the main floor, after frantically finding her way out of the basement.

_Why am I here? What do they want with me?_

_You're here for your…safety._

She sucked in a breath as the hated, yet at the same time comforting, voice of Alucard entered her mind. "Get out of my head." She growled.

"If you wish. Though it was much more convenient communicating that way." The vampire appeared before her, phasing through the ground, equipped with his hat and tinted glasses.

Seras stopped short, even taking a couple steps back. For a moment, she wasn't sure if she was relieved that his glasses were back on, shielding his hypnotic eyes from her, or if she was disappointed that those ruby orbs weren't there for her to gaze at. However, she quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "I can take care of myself." She referred to his earlier reply.

"That priest—he doesn't bother you?" Alucard asked, quietly.

"Why don't you just go through my thoughts? You seem experienced enough."

"But I recall you telling me to keep out."

"Like it ever stopped you."

Alucard smirked. "You think the priest Anderson is 'creepy?'"

Seras grimly set her lips in a thin line. "What, you don't think so?"

She almost thought she heard Alucard scoff. He didn't reply, so she assumed that it was a no.

"So you brought me here to protect me from a…priest?" She almost laughed out loud at the absurd thought.

"He's not like the others." The vampire murmured.

"Oh, really?"

"I know you can sense it, that he's…different." The word 'different' was spat out, almost disgustedly.

Seras bit her lip. He was right, there had been something a bit peculiar about Father Anderson. As she had observed before, he didn't have the same kind air as other priests she had met before had. Instead, the air he carried with him was hostile, violent, almost…inhuman.

Then a thought struck her.

"He's not…a vampire, too, is he?" Her voice squeaked a bit at the horrifying assumption.

"If he were, he would have been a disgrace." Alucard grunted. "He's just a regenerator."

"A…regenerator? Meaning—."

"Yes, he regenerates." The answer came as a growl.

Seras could tell that the topic of Father Anderson agitated the vampire greatly, so she decided to let it go and begin dwelling on something Alucard had said earlier, about how she used to be a vampire, just like he is.

"I…I used to be a vampire?" Her voice shook a bit, no matter how hard she tried to keep it calm.

Alucard nodded, and the tense air of the hallway almost cleared at the change of subject.

"How come I'm not one anymore?" She asked, dropping her voice, as if it were a forbidden topic.

"You took a potion." Alucard was getting a bit testy again.

"A potion?"

"To turn you back into a mortal."

She nodded slowly, remembering a bit about the night she took the potion. It was on impulse, in a moment of weakness and indecision…and—surely she was mistaken—anger? It was something she had wanted, but at the same time didn't. But why was it that she didn't want to take it? Surely being mortal was much better than living as a creature of the undead, forever shunned from the light? Her gaze swept up to Alucard.

"Why did I hesitate, Alucard?"

His eyes were shielded by the cursed glasses, so she could not see the emotions he was feeling, if he showed any. He did not answer.

"Alucard?" She whispered.

Still no reply.

"I'm going to leave, Alucard, if you don't answer me." Her voice rose.

He merely stood there, like a puppet, propped up against the wall.

"Alright, then." Seras turned to leave.

"I told you not to take it."

She stopped, her hand on the doorknob.

"But you wouldn't listen. You were a stubborn fledgling." He stopped, and she could tell that there was something more he wanted to say, but that he was withholding from her.

"Go on." She encouraged.

"Ah, Miss Victoria!"

Seras whirled around to face an old butler. "Walter." His name flowed out of her mouth, as if she had said it everyday.

Walter smiled. "It's been a while, Miss Victoria."

* * *

Integra sighed, sitting back in her office chair. What was taking the two vampires so long? She had trusted Alucard to merely give his former fledgling a brief summarization of what had happened to her, not read aloud a whole novel.

Honestly, vampires.

She began shuffling through the papers on her desk, trying to find something she could read over while Walter went looking for the pair.

Too stunned at her sudden recollection of the old retainer's name, Seras merely nodded.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt," Walter apologized, glancing back and forth between the two of them. "But Sir Integra would like to see you--both--in her office."

Alucard pushed off the wall with his shoulder and began up the velvety red steps. Seras hesitated a moment before following him. She had to run to keep up with his long strides.

They pushed through the polished double doors and Seras was hit with a familiar feel of business. It was almost like coming back to work after a long time away on a sabbatical.

Integra glanced up as the two entered. Alucard immediately moved to the front of her desk, his former fledgling hesitantly following behind him.

"I assume you're all caught up?" She sighed, setting the papers in her hand to the side on her desk.

"Well--." Seras began.

"Yes." Alucard replied.

Integra sent a questioning look at the No Life King. She could tell that he didn't want her to press the subject any further, and so she didn't. Not then, anyway.

She turned to Seras. "It would seem that you are needed, yet again, to serve Hellsing. I want to put an end to Section Thirteen, once and for all."

"But--."

"This should be all that you need to know. It's just a very brief summary of what's been going on between the Vatican and Hellsing." Integra handed Seras a large manilla envelope filled with reports throughout the years.

Seras' eyes widened as she accepted the manilla envelope. "The...the Vatican?"

"Questions may be asked later, after you've reviewed the file."

Seras eyed the file warily. "When may I go home?"

"We'll allow you to go home tonight." The young Hellsing lighted a cigar. "But stay away from the priest. Walter will show you out."

Seras nodded and turned to leave, Walter leading the way.

Alucard, too, turned to follow them out, but Integra stopped him.

"Alucard, I'd like to speak with you."

Seras glanced back at the vampire as the doors closed behind herself and Walter.

"How have you been, Miss Victoria?" Walter asked.

"F-fine." Her voice still shook.

"Good." Walter smiled, holding open the front door for her. "We'll expect to see you tomorrow. You'll receive a call, and a car will be sent for you."

"Thank you, Walter."

"You're welcome, Miss Victoria." Walter's smile expanded. "Welcome back to Hellsing."

* * *


	14. Rough Mornings

**A/N: MY PATIENT READERS! I apologize, profusely, for missing the last four updates--if you would count yesterday as "missing" an update. Which I do.**

**If I say anything now in my defense, you'll most likely dismiss it as just another writer's excuse. But I'll say something anyway.**

**Summer's been a lot more hectic than I would have liked for it to be. The first week without an update, I was swamped with finals, and of course, had to study for them to do well. The second week of no updates...well...I didn't plan for it to go without an update. I just couldn't find the time to upload the chapter. The third week, I was on vacation on the east coast, and did not have internet access for about a week. Yesterday did not bring in an update because I, again, could not find the time to do so.**

**So, yell, scream, whine, KILL me if you'd like. I would do all of the above. Haha.**

**Anyway, thank you to my newest reviewers:**

**-darksas  
-Suicidal Sweety  
-GladePheonix  
-mischiefmagnet**

**Thank you for all those who have been patiently awaiting an update--I apologize again for not being able to bring in one for the past few weeks.**

**Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

Replay  
**A Hellsing Fanfiction  
By Lady Hito  
Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

"You're awfully quiet tonight." Antony commented during dinner that night. 

"Hm?" Seras distractedly murmured.

"Victoria?"

"Huh—oh, yes, sweetheart?" Seras quickly pulled herself from thoughts of Hellsing…and Alucard.

"Is everything alright?" Her husband asked, a frown creasing his sculpture-like features.

"Mm-hm." Seras smiled brightly.

Antony didn't seem convinced. "Is it my work? Do you want me home more often?"

"Oh, no!" Seas hastily cried. "No, Antony. You love work, I can't make you stay home."

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Antony asked once again.

Seras smiled reassuringly. "Yes, sweetheart." She reached across the table to lay her hand over his. Their gold wedding bands flashed in the golden light. "Everything's fine."

Antony nodded, returning his wife's smile. "If you say so."

The rest of dinner was very unusually quiet, with Natalia's occasional questions and the scraping of silverware against the plates the only noise, until the phone rang and Antony stood to go answer it.

Seras stood as well, reaching to take her husband's empty plate and her daughter's mostly empty plate. Piling the two plates on top of her own, she carried them into the kitchen, where she proceeded to rinse them.

"…busy right now." She overheard Antony saying.

"What? Oh, fine." He sighed. "I'll be there in a few minutes, Chris." There was a click as her husband placed the phone back into the receiver.

"Victoria?"

"Hm?" Seras turned to her husband, who stood in the doorway putting his coat on.

"Chris needs some assistance. It seems as if Oliver has run off again." Antony explained with a sigh. Christopher Vaughn was his older brother, and Oliver was his seven year-old daughter's beloved golden-retriever. This wasn't the first time the dog had run off on its own—it had been known for running off at random times.

"Again?" Seras frowned.

"I guess so."

"Well, I hope you find Ollie soon. Don't stay out in the cold too long without your coat on." Seras leaned over to give her husband a quick peck on the cheek.

"I won't." Antony assured, giving his wife a kiss in return.

"Natalia, come say good bye to your father!" Seras called, and within seconds, their daughter stood at Antony's feet.

"Where are you going?" She inquired.

"Just to help uncle Chris find Ollie."

"Oh."

Antony knelt down so that he was at eye-level with the four year-old. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Natalia nodded. "Bye-bye, daddy."

"Bye-bye." Antony stood.

"Bye, sweetheart." Seras opened the door for her husband and saw him off.

As the black sedan pulled out of sight, she closed the door, shivering a bit at the cool December wind that had flowed in through the open door moments before.

"Come on, Nattie. Let's put you to bed."

After telling her daughter a quick bedtime story, Seras came back down the stairs and strode into the kitchen, where she placed the rinsed plates and silverware into the dishwasher to dry.

Once that was done, she fished the manila envelope that held the reports written by previous Hellsing soldiers out from under one of the couch cushions. She chose an armchair in the library to sit on and slid the papers out of the envelope.

Placing the papers that she had already read on the table before her, the young blonde settled back into the comfy chair with the papers she'd yet to read and continued on from where she had left off.

"_Mission Number 701:_

_Ghouls were numerous. FREAKs everywhere. Took about seventy men to eliminate them all. Other than the large numbers, there were no further difficulties. Very few men were lost. Head vampire was not found. Chip found in FREAKs is confirmed to be from Millennium. Vatican involvement very possible."_

A signature Seras could not decipher, no matter how much she squinted at the scrawled writing, signed the report.

As the moon rose high in the inky black sky, a silver disk this time, and the number of papers in the stack on the table grew, Seras found her eyelids slowly drooping, until finally, the young blonde succumbed to the comfort of sleep.

* * *

She awoke the following morning to find one of the velvet blankets draped over her sitting form in the armchair. She assumed it was left by Antony. 

Stretching, Seras yawned. She reluctantly pulled the blanket off of herself, the sudden cold air assaulting her warm body, emitting a shiver from her.

"Good morning, Miss Victoria."

Seras visibly jumped, her yawn turning into a slight shriek.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

Seras took a deep breath. "Yes, Pierre, quite a bit." She stood, folding the blanket. "So you're back already?"

"That I am." Pierre replied. "I was going to ask you and Sir Antony if I could take the week of Christmas off."

"Oh, of course!" Seras cheerily exclaimed. "Pierre, you needn't even ask! You know that holidays are always reserved for you and your family—you're always off on those days."

"Ah, yes, but I just wanted to check with you first." The butler smiled.

"Well, just know that you don't need to ask again." Seras assured, returning his smile with a warm one of her own.

"Did you sleep well?" Pierre asked, moving further into the room with the tray of breakfast he had arranged for Seras.

"Oh, yes." Seras helped herself to a cup of warm, cinnamon tea. "So you were the one that put the blanket on me?"

Pierre nodded. "I assumed you would be cold in this weather."

Seras smiled. "Thank you, Pierre."

"It was nothing, Miss Victoria." Pierre frowned. "Oh, and has Sir Antony left to visit his mother? Surely nothing is wrong with Mrs. Vaughn!"

"No, Clarissa is fine." Seras blinked away a bit of the fatigue from sleep. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, he wasn't home when I came back early this morning. His briefcase was still left in his office, so I presumed that he had perhaps left to attend to his mother."

"Mm, no." Seras shook her head. "He left to Christopher's house after dinner last night because Oliver had gone missing again. He should be back by now."

"Well, that's certainly odd." Pierre's frown deepened with worry.

"Has he called?" Seras tried to keep calm.

"No, I checked the messages on the phone."

"But that's not like him." Seras murmured.

"No, it's not. But we shouldn't worry! I'm sure he's safe and sound at his brother's home. I'll go call Sir Christopher's residence immediately." Pierre stood to do so.

Seras merely nodded as the butler left the room, her voice suddenly refusing to work. Despite the butler's reassurances, she couldn't help but fear the worse. What if the search had gone on through the night, and something had happened to Antony?

Not knowing what else to do, Seras dashed out of the library, grabbing her coat from the hanger beside the door and fleeing out of the warm house into the cold gusts of December.

Before the door slammed shut behind her, she could hear Pierre's side of the phone conversation between himself and perhaps one of Christopher's own servants.

"He's not there? Oh…no, it's nothing. Thank you…"

That was all she heard before the door slammed behind her, cutting her ears off from the conversation and giving her only the hollow winter gusts to listen to.

A sleek black sedan pulled up the driveway, the window rolling down just a bit to reveal a smiling Walter in the driver's seat. He unlocked the door and Seras gratefully slid into the passenger side, slamming the car door shut, wallowing in the silence of the car.

Walter, as if sensing her impatience to leave, quickly pulled out of the driveway, and within minutes, they were out of the watchful eyes of her neighborhood.

"Having a rough morning, Miss Victoria?"

* * *


	15. Have A Nice Day

**A/N: Okay, okay. Kill me now. I haven't updated for the whole summer. There just hasn't been time. Between taking care of my post-surgery mother, and going to doctor/physical therapy appointments after a recent car accident, I just haven't really been able to sit down and type.**

**So kill me.**

**Thank you ever so much to my newest reviewers:**

**-StaySee  
-Ludifer  
-black-lotusblossom  
-edthegothpunkchick**

**And many thanks to all of my readers and reviewers thus far.**

**Enjoy the chapter.****

* * *

**

**Replay  
A Hellsing Fanfiction  
****By Lady Hito  
Chapter Fifteen**

**

* * *

**

Alucard watched as Seras followed Walter out, his back still to his master.

Integra observed her vampire servant through her spectacles for a moment before pulling the cigar from her lips. "Alucard, turn around."

He obeyed, walking the few steps to her desk. "Yes?"

After another moment of observing the Nosferatu, Integra spoke again. "Is something the matter, Alucard?"

"What do you mean?" Alucard's reply was spoken just as slowly as the question was asked.

"You seem…bothered by Seras Victoria's return. Do you no longer wish to work with your fledgling?"

Alucard didn't answer for a moment, settling for looking straight at his master through his tinted spectacles instead. Finally, he spoke into the blonde's mind as he phased through the floor of her office.

_I will work with whomever you decide to choose to work with me, Master.

* * *

_

"The day's just not starting off the way I'd like it to." Seras murmured, after a moment's pause.

Walter nodded. "We all have those mornings. Anything I can do to help?"

Seras shook her head. "It's fine, Walter. Really."

"Well, if there's anything you want me to do, just say the word, Miss Victoria."

Seras gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Walter."

* * *

Anderson paced back and forth inside his hotel room. His plan, he was sure, would work, and soon, he would be able to retrieve his sister, Elizabeth, back from Integra Hellsing. It irritated him that he had to devise a plan, quickly, to help Liz. If Maxwell hadn't ordered it, he would've just left her to escape on her own. 

The anticipated knock came just as the paladin paused in his pacing. He opened the door and was greeted by one of the newly recruited members of Section Thirteen.

"He's in the car, sir."

Anderson nodded. "I'll be out in a moment." He dismissed the young boy, who couldn't be more than eighteen, by slamming the door shut in his face.

"Let's meet this Antony Vaughn…" He flashed a malevolent smile in the mirror before heading out the door and out to where the wealthy businessman was being held.

* * *

They arrived at Hellsing manor a bit sooner than Seras would've liked. The peace and quiet in the car ride had been a nice reprieve for the young blonde. 

As if sensing her reluctance to exit the car, Walter placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to come in right away, Miss Victoria."

Seras returned his friendly and knowing smile, dropping her eyes to her lap. Perhaps a bit of quiet thinking time to herself would help her to de-stress a bit. "Just ten minutes, please, Walter."

The caretaker nodded and, understanding the worried girl's need to be alone, opened the door on his side, placing a foot out of the car. "As much time as you need, Miss Victoria. I'll be outside."

* * *

"They're late." Integra impatiently tapped her foot as she sat back in her office chair. Her eyes would occasionally shift over to where the tall grandfather clock stood, ticking away the seconds. She had given Walter strict orders to have the former Hellsing vampire in the room she currently occupied by ten o'clock—now, it was seventeen minutes past ten, and the pair was no where to be seen. 

"I'm sure they've merely run into a little trouble." Alucard suggested. "Or, she doesn't wish to come back to her former job."

"Hm." Integra's lips were set in a grim line as she fiddled around on her cluttered desk for her box of cigars. It took a moment, but finally, she found one, and now faced the task of locating her lighter.

Alucard watched on, amused, as his master fumbled around for the lighter. Of course, the Nosferatu knew where the object currently evading the blonde was—he just liked watching her futile attempts at finding it. When at last he grew bored of the "entertainment," he spoke.

"In your drawer." His words were accompanied with a slight lifting of the corners of his lips.

Integra eyed him coldly while her right hand opened the drawer and closed around the lighter inside. "You seem amused."

"Your way of finding misplaced items never ceases to make me chuckle inside."

The young Hellsing took a long drag of her newly lighted cigar before replying. "Trust me, Alucard, if you were human, you'd be the same."

"Oh, but of course."

She heard the hint of sarcasm in his voice, but didn't bother with a retort, instead staying silent for the rest of the time whilst awaiting the overdue arrival of Seras Victoria and Walter.

At last, when the hands of the grandfather clock showed that it was ten thirty-five, the door creaked open and the two walked in.

"Good morning." Seras greeted, glancing at both Integra and the vampire that stood leaning against the wall a few feet away.

There was a rather awkward silence at first, where the Hellsing took yet another long drag of her cigar before speaking. The first words out of her mouth were,

"You're late."

"I apologize—"

"It was my fault." Seras cut Walter off. "I…asked for a bit of time to myself before we went in."

Integra didn't look any more convinced than she had a moment before, and she didn't bother to question either of them any further, instead taking a third long drag of her large cigar.

"So I assume you've read the contents of the envelope I gave you yesterday?" Integra inquired, her tone weary yet at the same time sharp.

"Um…I've gotten through most of it. I fell asleep late last night in the middle of my reading, and I really didn't have time to—"

"But you've grasped the understanding of what Hellsing strives to do, yes?" Integra cut her off.

It took a moment for Seras to recover from being interrupted so abruptly, and her answer came as a stutter. "I…yes, I-I believe so."

"Have you, or haven't you?" Integra was getting a bit testy. They had already made her wait for thirty-five minutes, and now seemed to want to waste even more of her time with ridiculous answers to her straight-forward questions.

"Yes, I have." Seras' own tone was beginning to show some of her irritation. The whole conversation was frustrating her even more than it seemed to already have frustrated the Hellsing.

A short, but almost cold silence followed her reply.

"Good." Integra broke the silence, putting out the half-burnt cigar in the ashtray by her right wrist. "That will be all for now."

"Thank you for your time." Seras spoke lightly, but her eyes held a coldness that could've challenged that of the lead Hellsing's.

"Walter will show you out again." Integra went back to the papers on her desk, signifying that the conversation was over.

Seras turned to follow the old caretaker out. "Have a nice day."

* * *


End file.
